Shattered World. Midnight Kiss.
by Goddess-21
Summary: She lost everything when she was really young. It is now time for her to find out why...She finds love and new friends but what happens when she finds out that she is more or is she the true enemy Sailormoon is looking for? *Based on Sm Stars*
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare:

Chapter 1: Smoke and Mirrors:  
  
"We'll be back soon honey. Don't cry. We will be home in two days. It will not take long. Daddy and I will be back before you know it!"  
  
I was only five then. At my age, I never really understood why "Meetings" had to take so long. They always took Mommy and Daddy away from me, and then they would always be back in a few days, just to leave again. Well, they were leaving again tonight and I had to stay with one of Daddy's careless, but classy, friend... Again! She sent me to bed early.  
She always had a way of doing that, but how could I sleep with all the noise and loud music from a few halls down.  
  
I watched them leave out of the large door. I waved out of my bedroom window, and they waved back, then I was rushed to bed...  
  
The whole night I couldn't sleep, but learned to drown out the loud slow music and the laugher of everyone else up. It wasn't fair!  
  
I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep only to be awaken again by the NIGHTMARE...  
The sky was dark, and the stars were shinning like they always did. Something large and white streaked the sky, everything faded for a moment, and then all was red and orange. This time after the sixth time in one night of being terrified by this. I got up and ran to Cary, my sitter. She would say it was nothing, not to tell my parents about all the noise and people, and why she had on Mommy's things... and I would be back in my room again. I opened the window in my room. The moon was so clear, so calm, and the air was fresh and relaxing. I decided Cary was right. It was nothing! I got back into my star covered blanket and went to sleep.  
  
The nightmare still hadn't left me. I woke up startled again. I looked at the moon again there my floor length curtains, something about it put me at ease. It was always my friend when Mommy and Daddy weren't around. I looked to my right, the numbers on the ticker said: 3:35, and the letters read: A.M.  
  
I closed my eyes once again, and started to dream, finally the nightmare left me.  
  
I dreamed of stars and rainbows, and horses, and all the wonderful things I already had.  
Being a princess has its good things, but when your parents go places, and do "Meetings" all the time, it's lonely. I opened my eyes and thought about it.  
  
After the nightmare stopped, I closed my eyes again and wondered why the nightmare stopped. I don't care. I can finally sleep...  
  
In the morning my life would change completely... 


	2. Chapter 2: Into My Future:

Chapter 2: Into My Future:  
  
I awaken to the sound of loud voices, a few of them, I didn't know. I could hardly hear them talking. It's probably Mommy and Daddy! I jumped out of bed and put on my satin dark blue, floor length robe; Daddy had gotten me for his last trip. It was beautiful! It kind of looked more like my other robes, but this one was even more special. I slipped on my soft bunny night shoes, brushed my hair, put it in a ponytail, and ran out of my room. Forgetting to say hello to anyone. It was drafty in the hallway, and even though the lights were half on, it was still so dark.  
  
I kept walking in the direction of the voices, tripping over my robe. When I made it to the cracked door, I was about to walk in and fell on my knees because the robe was still too long even though I had grown since I last wore it.  
  
I wish mommy would come out first, so she could tell me how nice I looked or give me a present or help me up, at least. Here, I don't really have to do many things for myself, so I guess I never really learned how to do much, but talk, bow, be polite, smile, wave, write, read, and all the other little details of being a princess to the royal Star Court.  
  
I listened at the door for a moment. It was silent, so thinking whoever it was had gone. I walked into the room. Just to find four people of common blood, as Cary called it, sitting in my parent's favorite chairs. Cary told me that they would turn me into one of them if I looked at them, so I kept my head high, and went to Cary's side. She was standing by our crystal table, it had papers scattered all over it, and she had tears in her eyes, as she looked at me. I guess the commoners said something to make her drop her papers, and she was upset. I tried to help her pick them up in a pile. She told me to stop I kept on... I will admit I am quite stubborn sometimes! I continued on my small task, she told me to stop it once more, this time louder. I didn't look at her, but kept on.  
  
This time she grabbed my wrist.  
  
"I said stop it Catrina!" Then she burst out into tears. I handed her a small tissue and she took it. I was a little frightened by the way she had spoke to me. See, Cary is reserved, but reckless, and sometimes she doesn't think, and she NEVER called me by name around people. I backed away from her, but she told me to come here, so I did as I was told. She led me to a small chair over to the side away from those people...  
  
It was the chair Mommy always read to me in, on the nights her and Daddy are home. She placed me in her lap and took a deep breath. She told me that Mommy and Daddy went on another trip, and they wouldn't be back in some time, maybe for a very long time, and the people here want me to go with the for a while, and meet some new people, and new friends, and that I may have to stay with...SOMEONE ELSE!  
  
I didn't understand what she meant and I didn't like the sound of that word, but just the thought of not seeing Mommy or Daddy again, made me feel sick. I climbed out of her lap, and ran back to my room, not looking at anyone. I don't want to go with anyone! I want to stay here!  
  
I want... my Mommy and Daddy home! I fell on my bed, and cried like I have never, and will never again. I decided than and there, that the only emotion I will shall show will be...  
  
No longer love, pain, sorrow... Or speech... you always get hurt in the end, I thought...  
  
The next day, everything will change for me, and I will stay at the same place... all alone...  
  
For the next eleven years of my life... 


	3. Chapter 3: New Surroundings:

Chapter 3: New Surroundings:  
  
"Catrina get up!" I heard someone say, but she was quiet as someone else spoke. "Leave her alone. I want to see the look on her face when Suna gets in here." Someone else said. I turned over and ignored them; I wasn't in the mood today. I hadn't shown any emotions since that day in my room, but I did find myself getting angry allot. At myself. At Cary... at my parents. All that I wanted was to be back home, in my old bed, in my old room, with my... parents. But I can't go back and I can't change what had already happened. I can't change this. I have been here for eleven years.  
  
I left the next day from my home and planet, to this place. I remembered when Cary told me and I shut my eyes tight trying to block out the image, but it still haunted me. I've never seen Cary since that day. The people that came to the house and told Cary, were the ones I left with the next morning. I was told to pack nothing and wear the simplest thing I owned. I didn't own anything like that.  
  
This is an all girls place, and here they teach you all the proper ways to be presentable and be a beautiful, well-respected young woman. The place is ran by older women, who we had to admire and we had to obey. Their so strict and never let up. We had to get up ever morning at day break to make the beds, then the chores, cooking, cleaning, sewing, and washing. I didn't do any of it. It just not in my nature!  
  
Like always, it's time for an inspection. I don't see why they insist on having these! This time I'm not in the mood. After having a restless night of the distant nightmare and trying to block it, I didn't sleep until recently... an hour ago. I could hear Miss. Suna coming down the long cold floor, heels clicking.  
  
I closed my eyes and finally slept, but was abruptly awaken by the sound of my cot hitting the floor. I know who it was. I rolled my eyes and looked up at her.  
  
"Sorry about that princess, but... get up!" she said mockingly and cold. Everyone laughed. She said that I needed to get up and make my bed; someone was here to see me! Someone like whom?  
  
I got up and put my bare feet on the cold, damp floor. I made up my bed and she told me to remake it. I did as she asked. She laughed and told me to make it again. In the end, I made it up eight times. Everyone laughed and bowed to me as I left. I could hear them whispering.  
  
"She is no more a princess, than I am rich and in charge... I heard that she never learned how to speak... Well, I heard that she was in some much trouble in the other places that they told her to never speak again!" They were all wrong. If they only knew. I looked at Miss. Suna and followed her out of the room. I think she just does this to get a reaction out of 'Princess' as she called me...  
I showered and dressed and went into a small room. I knew this room. Nothing great was going to come from in here. This is going to be interesting. I bet she will start off by saying how I don't talk or maybe how worthless I am or maybe that I am sixteen and don't know how to do anything right! Take your pick!  
  
Well, this time it was the Sueki's. There was a mother and a father and an older daughter. She looked about a year older that I am...  
  
On the way home everything was quiet. I already didn't like it. I will probably leave tonight, but where will I go... I will let things play out a bit longer...  
  
They lived in a large apartment; close to the high school I would be attending. They asked me my name. I handed them the paper Miss. Suna had given me. It had my name, age, birthday, blood type, and what they thought were my favorite colors, and many other things, plus what they thought of me.  
  
"So, I see you like black and navy." Mrs. Sueki said. I shook my head and pointed to my blue and silver earrings. "I see you are sixteen. Ryka and you should get along great. She's seventeen!" I looked at the girl. She rolled her large brown eyes and went to her room. "Don't pay here any mind. She is just getting use to you!" Mr. Sueki said, smiling. They showed me to her my room. It was decorated in black and navy. If you like you like black and navy! This is perfect for you. I opened the window, letting the wind play with my raven/blue, knee length hair. I looked to see the small balcony. I stepped out on to it.  
  
Mrs. Sueki knocked on my door to check on me. She brought me some clothes and a school uniform. She left me to try things on. The uniform was the first thing that caught my eye. The skirt was a dark blue, like my hair and eyes, and it swayed when I walked.  
  
It connected to a long tube top, which had ruffles to cover the top of my arms. I cut it to make it disconnect and comfortable. There was a large blue jewel in the center and a large silver bow. I also had silver medium platform shoes and a blue choker with a silver jewel. This bets any uniform I ever had to wear! 


	4. Chapter 4: Ups and Downs:

Chapter 4: Ups and Downs:  
  
It has been two months, and to the surprise of the family and myself. I am still here. Two months of adjusting, two months of silence, two months of thinking. There are many times when I want to leave. I have to get away, but something is keeping me here. Something is keeping me in this house.  
  
Something is holding me. For one thing, I know it is NOT Ryka. She isn't at all happy about having me continue to stay. There is something so strange about her and I can't place it. She disappears on end sometimes. And she argues with me about being Anti-social!  
  
Ryka and I cross paths every now and again, but mostly I keep to myself. I always have. Another strange thing about her is every time I get within a foot of her or go in a room she has been in. something breaks! I get in trouble. That reminds me! I think she intentionally took apart the entire cuckoo clock, so when I touch it to set the time she had messed up... it breaks. Just to spite me. She does that kind of thing often. I just roll my eyes and go back to the quiet serenity of my room... serenity? I've heard that somewhere...  
  
Like I have said before the Sueki's want me to go to Juuban High. It sounds interesting enough.  
  
Lucky, she has seen the changes I made on the uniform. I think I will want until the day of school, when I'm walked into the building. Yes, I think that will be wise. Every now and then, I have to visions of my past and my family. But 'The' vision hasn't come back yet. When it does it is the same old thing. The moon, a star coming out of the center, and a tall figure. The moon clouds the figure. So far, that's all I can see. It has never taken this long for one of my visions to happen before. What could this mean?  
  
"Catrina! Will you get out of there!" Ryka was in one of her moods again. Day in and day out. Why can't she just leave me alone sometimes!  
  
"I don't understand why you live in there! Mom wants you to go to market with me. Come on..." She said sluggishly. Since that night when I was caught and she was laughing, I have nothing to say to her. Like I said anything before! It will just be safer for me not to speak to them. For me not to hurt them. It has to be this way now.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Catrina acting royal again!" She shouted down the hallway. Laughing. I opened the door and slammed it in her face. Letting her know that even if I didn't talk to her, I can still hear her. She pounded away at the door.  
  
"Mom said to come outta there! I'm going to leave you... and you know I will!" I opened the door slowly and stepped out into the hallway. The gray carpet was soft on my feet. My room had hard wood floors...  
  
I slipped on my shoes on the way down the stairs. Ryka deiced that getting to the market was more important than me, so she walked as fast as she could. I let her. The streets were crowded and so was the cross walk. I squeezed threw people, keeping sight of Ryka. I have never been out this far before!  
  
When I got to Juuban market she was already getting ready to leave...  
  
On the way back, I dragged behind. I looked across the street and there were the girls. They were all laughing about something. Wiping dough off their clothes?  
  
"Really Rei. That was funny. Did you see Serena's face when the cake exploded!" The girl with the red bow in her hair said. Everyone laughed. I guess the one with the odangos was Serena. She was humming something.  
  
"Earth to Serena? Come in Serena? Guys I guess she is in Darien mode again." The girl with the black hair said. Everyone laughed and odango snapped out of it.  
  
"What? Oh sorry guys. I was thinking about our new enemies. And Darien. Just to think we have all been together for so long. We have been threw everything together. From finding out our past and future, to Rini and Diana... and if my mind serves me right... who told who to put that in the cake Rei!" The two started arguing and laughing at the same time.  
  
They walked away that way... 


	5. Chapter 5: Ups, downs, and Sideways:

Chapter 5: Ups, Downs, and Sideways:  
  
Ryka opened the door and we put the heavy bags in the kitchen. Ryka then insisted that I cook. I thought she would worry that I would do something to her food. Guess not. She said she had things to do...  
  
I cut the carrots, peppers, and sushi. Then, fixed the rice, sauces, and sweet buns. I put the vegetables in water and turned on the burner. Turned on the small stove for the sweet buns and biscuits. And fixed something to drink. Everything looks like it is going okay, until Hurricane Ryka breezed threw the kitchen.  
  
"Catrina look at this mess! You're doing it all wrong. You put the vegetables together! Not separate! You... your covered in flour and you have dishes everywhere... look at this mess!" She is so over dramatic!  
  
A few pots, pans, plates, and spoons, is nothing to have a fit about. It's not like she is going to help me clean up all this anyway. I just have to mop the floor, change my clothes, get the veggie peelings off of the ceiling, wash dishes, and I am done!  
  
Everything looked fine to me... what's the big deal!  
  
Ryka shook her head and went out of the kitchen...  
  
After I was done cooking what I thought looked well. I went to my room. Mr. and Mrs. Sueki were out...  
  
My door was cracked, I'm sure I locked it?  
  
I opened the door and looked in. Ryka was looking through my bag. She looked at me and kept looking. I walked over and grabbed my bag away from her. She smiled and walked out...  
  
we sat down and ate dinner. The Sueki's said that it was pretty good. Where did that come from?  
  
The vegetables were too soft, the rice was too hard, and the biscuits didn't look like biscuits! And the sauce and sweet buns... let's not even go there!  
  
They choked it down anyway. Everyone except Ryka.  
  
"Who taught you to cook royal? I think I could of done better at age two, and I didn't know my numbers yet."  
  
I have had enough of her insults! I stood up and left the table, after throwing my whole plate in the trash can, along with hers. She fell out of her chair with hysterical laughter. I went to my room.  
  
Not eating.  
  
"Ryka Sueki! Go apologize to your sister, right now. It's not her faugh the may not know how to cook. I think it is fine." Mrs. Sueki said. Ryka mumbled.  
  
Ryka got up from the table and came to my door, pounding on it. Always.  
  
"Catrina I'm sorry you can't cook... There are classes for that kind of thing. I think its dog food! Anyway, I'll cook from now on in. I think it will be safer that way! I don't want the paper to read. Ryka Sueki choked on piece of over-cooked rice... this still doesn't mean I like you!" She laughed all the way down the hallway... I need something to calm me down.  
  
I looked in my bag... where is it! I tore the room apart... I know where it is!  
  
I opened my door and went across the hall. Into Ryka's room. I moved everything that wasn't tied down, even some things that were. I looked in every piece of clothing, every drawer. Everything.  
  
"Catrina look what you did to my room! Mom! Dad! Catrina's gone crazy!!" Ryka shouted. Mr. and Mrs. Sueki came rushing in.  
  
"Catrina was is it, what's wrong?" Mrs. Sueki said.  
  
I continued my search; I know she has it, somewhere. Ryka was leaning against the wall.  
  
"She looking for that rich and fancy thing she stole at market today!" I froze. Ryka reached in her back pocket and pulled out the pendant.  
  
"Catrina... where did you get that... did you steal it?" Mr. Sueki said. Looking at it in Ryka's hands, then at me. I stood to my feet. I didn't look at them, just the pendant.  
  
"I think she did. I found it in that dirty old bag of hers. She's a theft!" Ryka accused me. She held it in her hands. Rolling it back and forth. I felt something weld up inside me. Something deep down, something I couldn't not think about.  
  
"Give it back..." The sound of my own voice frightened me. It was so long since I have heard myself speak of anything. Everyone froze, wide eyed.  
  
  
  
"G...Give it back... to me." I fell to the floor. Just speaking seemed to ware me out. Talking does get you in trouble, and it does hurt... YOU.  
  
Ryka recovered and started shaking the pendant. The small bit of crystallized snow began to move with the motion...  
  
"Give...it...back to me...now." I said, feeling pain in my chest. In my heart. Ryka tossed it into the air, and I caught it, just before it hit the ground...  
  
I clutched it tight to my chest as I ran out of the house... 


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping:

1 Chapter 6: Escaping  
  
I ran into the blinking stars and cold wind. No one was out this late. it was too dark, and cold.  
  
How could Ryka do this to me!  
  
All I wanted was to be close to her, to be able to deal with her as maybe my sister. But we have lost that. I have lost that for her.  
  
"Angel of...the stars...take me home...to my home. To my home." I said falling to the ground and grasping my throat. My voice was a new wonder to me. A whole new thing to get use to in my life to adjust to.  
  
It sounded so different since the last time I heard it. Eleven years ago. I always used to listen to my mom tell me the story of the angel of the stars. How she would watch over you and protect all those who are lost from her. She would find them and bring them home. All I want is to go home.... But I can't now.  
  
"Ma'am are you okay?" I turned around and saw a small boy. What was he doing out here?  
  
It was so dark and cold. How would anyone want to be out here? I'm out here, aren't I?  
  
It must be about one or two o'clock.  
  
]  
  
I shook my head that I was okay. He said that he was. He sat down next to me. Shivering. His dark green eyes looking for someone to help him.  
  
"Are you lost ma'am?" I shook my head no. He said that he was and he really missed his family.  
  
He sounds like me. He began to shiver again. I sat close to him.  
  
"Can you help me?" I shook my head yes...  
  
We walked to the last place where he saw his parents. Out of nowhere. A woman with short brown hair and a man with the same length hair and a thin mustache came around the corner. Followed by a little girl with long brown hair. He let go of my hand and dashed to them. They were hugging and kissing him at the same time. Telling him how much they missed him and how much they loved him and were worried. I remembered a time when I was lost in the Imperial Gardens at a kingdom we visited. My parents acted the same way when they found me. Before the family realized I was there, I ran off...  
  
I walked the streets of Juuban for hours. My hands wrapped around my cold arms, my feet constantly moving. I walked, and walked, and walked. I don't know why, but I walked to the Tower.  
  
It reminded me of a picture book Mr. Sueki was looking in. something about Eiffel. I was able to climb to the base of the Tower. I closed my eyes and another flash happened. I was in a ballroom with my mother and father. I was wearing a sliver dress they bought me. We went to the throne to greet the King and Queen. Everyone was dancing. I sweetly bowed to the King and Queen.  
  
A small girl about my age ran out and grasped the Queen's hand... the flash faded. How am I supposed to remember so much of a life I only spent five years in?  
  
I leaned farther against the base; letting the light's glow, warm me. I closed my eyes and went to sleep... 


	7. Chapter 7: Returning Into My World:

Chapter 7: Returning into my world:  
  
I opened my eyes. The warm, bright lights of the Tower had gone out. I waited for my vision to focus and I was staring at a wall? I sat up and warm light blue blankets fell off of my shoulders. I put my hand behind me to stead myself and touched something soft... a pillow? Where am I? I looked around and didn't see anyone. It had to be early morning.  
  
The sun rays were streaking threw the large window, the sun brightly glowing in my eyes. I stepped on the floor and slip on some house shoes that were at the bottom of the bed, on the dark green carpet. I turned the light golden handle and pulled open the large dark brown door. I looked down the left hallway. Pictures, more doors, and the same to the right. I heard a door turn somewhere, pinning myself against the wall. Two people entered. I could tell by their shadows. "I hope our guest isn't up yet." A soft-spoken voice said. Closing the door.  
  
"I'll go check!" Another voice said. I slipped away from the corner and into what I thought was the bathroom, but it was actually the closet.  
  
"Hey she's gone!" The other said. "I don't think so, where would she go?" The two begin their search for me. All I have to do is don't move... don't move... I could see the footsteps stop right in front of the closet.  
  
My chest began to contract and rise rapidly. The door opened. I pushed myself out of the closet, hitting the wall, recovering quickly, and running... I ran to the door, pulling on the handle...  
  
The steps begin to quicken as the shadows grew and grew closer. I pulled and tugged on the door. The handle swung open. I came crashing to the floor, rising, and once again running. This time, down the stairs. I turned around to see if I was being followed. I heard rushing down the stairs. I hide behind the closest tree. "Let her go Amara. She'll be back." The soft spoken one said. I could hear the footsteps slowly walk back. "She looked so lost... maybe we can help some other time. What do you think Michelle?" The one with the soft voice laughed. The footsteps met the others.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to bring her here, so she wouldn't freeze out there. You really want to help!?" The voice said with a laugh, asking. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry!" I heard footsteps going up the steps. More laughing. "Wait Amara... you didn't answer. Tell me... Amara wait. Don't change the subject..." Now there were two sets of footsteps going up the stairs, the voices are what caught my attention. They were laughing, happy...  
  
I begin to walk in the opposite direction of the apartments. Silent and sad... why can't I have that again? But I can't even find a place to... No time to look back now.  
  
I can't and I won't... 


	8. Chapter 8: Back Track:

Chapter 8: Back Track:  
  
I was getting hungry, and I don't plan to go back to the Sueki's anytime soon. You can bet on that!  
  
Since the Market was just opening, that doesn't help me at all. I have no money, and as far as I am concerned, no home either...  
  
I had to keep my balance when walking in. Small children moved all about, playing chase, junken, and marbles. The parents running after then, grocery bags in hands. One family caught my attention. It can't be! It was the little boy from the other night.  
  
There was a mother, father, and older sister. They were picking out fruits and vegetables for tonight's meal. There was another group of children, six of them. There was one little girl. She was laughing and talking about many things that she has seen and places she has been. She had pink hair, shaped in the style of bows, a warm smile, and soft dark rose-colored eyes. She was dressed in a checkered blue and white uniform.  
  
She won the game of marbles she was playing. But she didn't boast about it, like I have heard the others. She just smiled and continued to play another game with them. I tumbled and reached for the closest thing. It was a brown table, with silver trim. There was a jewelry box on it. I couldn't pull myself away from it. Opening it, I heard... the song. A song that I didn't think you could find in a jewelry box... a song that only my mother would sing to me. The words were floating in my head...  
  
***********************************  
  
*DON'T YOU CRY...  
  
I WILL BE HERE BY YOUR SIDE...  
  
I HEAR YOUR VOICE...  
  
IT'S YOUR CHOICE, WHAT TO BE...  
  
MY SMALL LITTLE BABY...  
  
MAYBE, WHEN YOU'RE OLDER, I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD...  
  
MY BABY GIRL...  
  
I WILL PROTECT YOU STILL...  
  
I ALWAYS WILL...  
  
CAN'T YOU FEEL, THE WAY MY HEART BEATS FOR YOU...  
  
I'M HERE FOR YOU...  
  
THERE FOR YOU...  
  
CARE FOR YOU...  
  
ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU...  
  
WE'LL GET THREW...  
  
I LOVE YOU TOO...  
  
*MY LITTLE ONE...  
  
************************************  
  
Mom, you promised you would be there for me, return to me, stay with me. I could feel water on my cheeks. I slammed the box shut and ran away from the music playing in my head, away from the market. All I seem to do is run, run away from my feeling, my emotions, but I can't stop running, not until... until I find you again. Both of you. Exhausted, I collapsed on bench. The sign on the top of the shop says Crown. Looking at all the people go in and come out. Ice cream, drinks, and food... food. I can't think about that now, I have to find somewhere to stay tonight. The radio in some car said it is supposed to be cold tonight. I have to keep moving. I stood up and slowly began to walk away, and then someone spoke to me.  
  
"Are you okay?" Why do people ask me that? I'm fine... I'll be fine...  
  
"Miss?" What now! I turned around and looked at a nametag. AND.  
  
I begin to feel dizzy. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, I was looking at the ground.  
  
"Ann! Call a doctor!?" Ann? I focus for a second and looked into a dark blonde hair guy's deep blue eyes.  
  
"You don't look well. What's your name?" I didn't want to answer questions! I can't explain. Too hard to explain...  
  
I tried to rise to my feet, but I couldn't...  
  
The last thing I saw where people in white and green surrounding me... all in blurs, then in fades. My mother's song played in my head...  
  
***************************  
  
ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU...  
  
WE'LL GET THREW...  
  
I LOVE YOU TOO...  
  
***************************  
  
"I... I want my mother! Get me my mot..."  
  
Everything faded to black... 


	9. Chapter 9: Emotions:

Chapter 9: Emotions:  
  
When my eyesight adjusted, I was in a small room. White and green, bright pictures of animals and flowers, but the room entirely smelled of polish. Flowers sat on a medium table right across from my bed. I scanned the room slowly. Everything was still in a haze. I tried to move, but my joints were stiff.  
  
There was something irritating in my hand so I reached over to pull it out by grabbing on to the long cord. I slowly began to pull, until someone grabbed my hand, it was a lady in white. Her badge read: Nurse Sotoshi. She moved my hand away from the cord and stared at me with bright deep brown eyes. Then gracefully moved around the room, putting, placing, and moving things. When she had finished whatever she was doing she glided to the door, but stopped before she exited and flipped her dark red hair with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Catrina. You have really been out haven't you? How do you feel? If it wasn't for that concerned young man at the diner, we might not of gotten you here. You are very lucky. Sweetheart, when was the last time you had eaten something? I will have someone send you something if you would like, some people say the foods not that tasty, but in your condition you need whatever you can get... that would explain your dizzy spell. You look tired and you may have a cold and we are going to keep you so it will not move into the stages of pneumonia, I would hate that for you...oh, yes, listen to me, just jabbering on. There was something I was going to... oh that's right, your parents are right outside, they will be in shortly." She said finally leaving out of the room. My parents? My parents...  
  
In just three minutes time... the Sueki's came threw the narrow green door and Ryka was the first I laid eyes on.  
  
"Catrina, I am so sorry. Are you okay? How do you feel? I am sorry, really, I am." She sat down on the end of the bed and I looked away, more interested in the birds outside my window.  
  
"Leave...me...alone." I choked out. It was that sound again. It still sounded so different from the last time I heard it. I turned to look at Ryka. She looked surprised and stood up and moved off the bed and turned her back from me, almost like she was going to cry.  
  
"Catrina, why did you leave? We were so worried about you, we had people looking for you all night and then Andrew called us and said that you were at the hospital because you fainted outside of Crown. Don't you see, the only reason why he knew to call us is because we told people all about you, because we were happy to have you, because we care about you.  
  
We...I...Catrina don't you dare do that again!" Mrs. Sueki looked away from me and I looked away from her. I didn't want to see that look, that look of honest care, concern, and actual worry. It reminded me of the time long ago when my parents and I went to... Crystal something, and the Queen's daughter had gotten lost in the rose gardens and we had to search and I got lost trying to help. I never thought that I would get out, and then I found her. She was my height, but a year younger, her hair in pigtails; long blonde ones, like she walked on golden strains, deep blue eyes, and her name was...  
  
"Catrina, what is it? Are you feeling okay?" I looked at Mr. Sueki, than away. I don't need anything from them, only my family...  
  
There was a large gust of wind and a woman with hair as red as fire and green eyes, a mysterious black dress, and long nails, stood in front of us. Her voice hissed as she told us her story of betrayal and expulsion and how it was our fault, but she disappeared as my mother and father came around a pile of roses, followed by the king and queen. I ran to my mother and she wrapped her arms around me, than told me never to leave and how I knew better, she was angry and my father looked the same, than he put his hand on her shoulder and she began to cry and tell me how scared she was and how much she loved me and my father said the same...  
  
"Honey we care about you, we love you so much. You have to understand that we are your home now, we are all that you have now, all that you have." Mr. Sueki said and all that you have now played loudly in my ears, all that I have now, my home, my family, all that I have.  
  
"I...want to...go...home...back to my...home...my life...where I belong. Back to my family." I said as the words burned my throat and caused me to cough. Ryka stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"Catrina you can't go back! There is no back! We are your family now and there is nothing you can do about it, you have no brothers or sisters, no one that can say that they will take you and Star Court has never been heard of, don't you understand yet! Your parents are gone... I'm sorry but they can't come back and this so called kingdom, no one has heard of it, you can't go back to a world that doesn't exist. You can't go." Tears streamed down her face and she walked over to the door and placed her head on it. I began to feel tears in my eyes, it was almost like I could see myself about to let the waves of salt water free from my eyes, and I'm not going to cry!  
  
"Leave me...alone. All of...you, go now...please. Go!" I said turning fully away from them. I heard the sound of soft shoes, than clicking shoes, but the usual sound of Mr. Sueki's shoes didn't leave.  
  
"We're staying here until you get better. Even though, you may not realize it now, we do care about you and love you, even Ryka that is just her way of telling you her feelings. She was the first one to lead the search party and the last on to stop, because she cares and so do we." He said with compassion in his voice, than I heard his shoes move away from me, than the sound of the closing door behind them. I looked out the window and began to feel angry all over again.  
  
Angry at them for looking, angry at Ryka for being so honest, angry at everyone and everything, and angry at my parents for leaving me.... by myself.  
  
I touched my eyes. I could feel the water building even higher, almost pouring over the walls that kept them inside. I'm not going to cry and they are not going to make me! BRI sat up straight in bed, stiff and sore. The irritation in my hand had to stop, so I grabbed the cord and pulled. There was a pulse that went threw my wrist and up my arm, sending a numbing sensation threw the rest of my body. I got control of the pain and climbed out of bed, balancing myself on each object in the room as my feet wobbled and occasional I fell, but I kept control, I had to. I fell and pulled myself from the floor to the wall and than up and then I saw my escape, the window. The birds on the outside were free, the air was fresh, and no one could hurt me. I stood in a chair and pulled at the window until in budged inches, than I began to pull and hit against it with my fist until some glass broke and I could smell the air. I began to hit it more until there was a wide enough space for me to step out and onto the ledge. There was a tree in front of me and without hesitation. I jumped onto the branch. The sirens from inside made me turn too quickly and a pinch-hit my wrist and the pain shot all over, causing me to wench and fall. The branches were all around me and the sky seemed to get smaller and farther away, than I realized what was next...the ground. To my surprise it wasn't as hard as expected and the outside of it was yellow?  
  
"Amara look!" That voice. Where have I heard it?  
  
"Where in the...where did she come from? Are these leaves?" I shook my head and tried to keep focus from the extreme dizziness.  
  
"Now if this isn't something saying we should help, than I don't know what is...get in Michelle, let's go." The stronger voice said and there was a shutting sound. Where am I?  
  
"I don't know about this... first we come to see how Amy is liking her new job and now... Did you feel that, was that from her? Amara I really don't know about this, but I trust you. Let's go." The soft-spoken voice said assured. Trees and clouds flew by me in a daze. I couldn't focus, so I closed my eyes and thought of nothing... 


	10. Chapter 10: My Saviors:

Chapter 10: My Saviors:  
  
When my eyes focused I was alone in a room that looked really familiar to me but my sight hadn't adjusted enough for me to totally figure it out yet. I slowly begin to move and then I realized where I was. The room looked the same because I had already been there and now I was here again. I could only feel my heart beating in my chest but my body was stiff and I felt no pain and only glimpses of what happened flashed in my head and then faded quicker then they had come.  
  
"How do you feel?" I thought that came from me but I moved enough to see the shadow of someone sitting on the windowsill but I couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"Don't want to talk huh? That's fine. You took a really hard fall." My eyes begin to see a dark yellowish color…blonde hair. Then the figure moved closer to me and I could see an outline of the figure. Not until the tall figure sat next to me close enough that I could see the color of their eyes did I realize where truly I was.  
  
"My name is Amara." I saw the color of blue and figured that was the eye color, hair was blonde, tall, and with that deep voice …I was back at the apartment. He got a cold towel and put it on my head as he began to explain to me the facts of how I ended up there.  
  
"My roommate and I found you. Well actually you found us. You feel in our backseat. Did you know this is the second time that we have run into you? I'm not trying to be nosy but what is going on? Michelle thinks this is some kind of…" I saw light as it faded again and with that light my sight finally focused. She was a tall girl with beautiful sea green hair. She was wearing the uniform of a school close by here. So she was Michelle.  
  
"Amara don't ask her so many questions. She'll answer when she's ready to. Hi, I'm Michelle.  
  
Amara can you come here for a moment? Oh, here is something to eat in case you're hungry or thirsty I'll have Amara bring you back something." Amara got up and they shut the door and I could hear them talking threw the cracked door but only bits and pieces.  
  
"No one knows who she is...I don't want…we will keep her…don't forget that Serena asked…wait, can you feel that? The waves are shifted some how…there's trouble again. I'll get her something to drink and you…okay… there is something so familiar about that girl but I can't place it…yes I can feel it but it can't be that strong, not from her… could she be the new enemy…but Amara don't push her… It's Lita she said there is trouble downtown…I think there at it again…let's go…I'll meet you there…" Michelle came back in after a few minutes and sat a cold glass of water down next to me and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"There is some tea on the tray if you want it. You still look tired. Trust me you can trust us so just take it easy. Um, Amara and I have something we have to take care of and we'll be back in an hour or so…if you feel any better you can get up and move around. The bathroom is over there, the kitchen is down the hall, and the living room is…well it is easy to figure out the layout of this place. Take it easy okay and don't over do it. You can trust us and I promise you that…" She smiled so serenely and I tried not to think of why she seemed to be rushed as she got up and closed the door.  
  
I could see that the sky was beginning to fade and I wondered what they could be going to do at this time of night that had to relate to school but for now I didn't care. They both seem nice enough and it was obvious that they didn't want to harm but and there is no way I'm going back to the Sueki's after what happened but I'm so tired. Maybe I'll stay with them for a while and then find some way to disappear, but that will be later after I get some more rest.  
  
I wanted to stay and wait up for them but after an hour seemed to drag on and on I couldn't do it anymore as I closed my eyes and feel asleep again… 


	11. Chapter 11: Night Fire:

Chapter 11: Night Fire:  
  
The fire swept threw the whole room. Even the air I tried to breathe seemed to be on fire and smoke covered every inch of the floor and ceiling. The window was open but only the moon was shown and suddenly it turned dark as a shadowed figure stood surrounded by the fire.  
  
"Princess…you time has come to remember your life. No one can see what I see but you. You're more than you think but don't fight it any longer. It may be to soon but you most remember." The voice boomed as the fire shot from the figure's hand and hit the pendant I had around my chest as the fire and the heat seemed to burn inside my body so intense that I began to cry out in pain as I opened my eyes again to see a brilliant crystallized star incased in spiked rubies as my chest began to close and I felt weak.  
  
"I have now taken the crystal everyone posses inside their heart but you have to find it before I tell you who and what you really are but they are after something deeper. What they are after are known as the Star Seeds. The enemy is afoot and they have found you and they are after this and only seven people now nine can help you to protect it from them but it isn't what you think. Your parents happened to be causality in all this but are what they are after. Now…feel this…" The brilliant crystal inside began to float back down to me and went back inside my body as the air seemed to come back to me and the pain subsided and I could breath.  
  
"You chose not to speak but that is your only ally now. These are the only eleven you can trust so watch carefully and don't be tricked by the evils. These are the eleven.  
  
I had watched these girls from the very beginning…  
  
This is Sailor Mars, the goddess of Fire. She is swift and cunning and yet she still has things she must work out as far as the relationship she has with one member but she is trustworthy.  
  
There is Sailor Mercury, the goddess of Water. She is smart and agile but she still needs to learn the art of relaxation but she is dependable.  
  
This is Sailor Jupiter, goddess of the Lightening. She is strong and quick but sometimes she may seem to get involved in helping people than some things but she is a very strong-minded person.  
  
This is Sailor Venus, the goddess of Love. She was sent to help out the other scouts but is a very essential part of the group even though she may get to involved with match making but she can be dangerous to the enemy.  
  
There is Sailor Saturn, the goddess of Saturn. But she is no longer the baby that she used to be. That is a long story but the enemy has that major power. She was the divine power that once could have destroyed the world but she is now an ally to you and will help you whenever you need it. She has extreme power for her young age and is close with Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon, the smaller goddess of Love and Justice. She is the youngest of this group. She is a smaller version of the queen but she is still young and still getting through her young life but she is as tough as the others when it comes down to it.  
  
These are your Guardians…  
  
There is Sailor Pluto, the guardian of Pluto and the goddess of Time. She has been alone for so long but she is the best friend to the youngest member and she controls all space and time and will help protect you.  
  
Sailor Uranus is the guardian of Uranus and the goddess of the Winds. She is extremely strong but sometimes she wants to deal with things on her own, but if you ever need her to help you she will be there.  
  
There is Sailor Neptune, the goddess of the Seas. She is compassionate but has no tolerance for the enemy. She uses her power of the Seas to protect her friends as well as the power of Neptune to her advantage. She is the close to Sailor Uranus and together they are an unstoppable team.  
  
Then there are these three. I am still not sure about them but you should watch out for them just in case. They are known as the Sailor Star Lights. I am not all that sure of them and can't really kept track of them but watch out. There is Sailor Star Fighter…she claims to be the fighter of Justice but I am not certain. There are two members with her. Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. I would watch out for the three of them from now on but that is all I can tell you. I am not sure if they are ally or enemy.  
  
Then there will be three helpers that will assist you in your journey and your fight. They maybe small and may look like no help to you but it is a must. There is Luna, Artemis, and their daughter Diana. They are cats that speak but they are also your guardians that will provide and help you in your battles.  
  
The enemy I speak of is none other then Galaxia and the Sailor Animates. Galaxia is very dangerous and you will need all the help you can get to defeat her so she will not get those star seeds. The Anima Mates are Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, and Sailor Tin Nyanko. They are all unbelievable dangerous and you must watch them carefully because they also have human disguises. They must be stopped!  
  
The Strength of this group is Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. You must protect them with your life.  
  
Everything and everyone is counting on you and the rest of the scouts to help to protect this world from mass destruction again…I have not shown you there faces or told you the identities of them best it is your quest. They will help you understand what you need but you must find them and get to know them all yourself. The good and the bad. Catrina I will no longer haunt you in dreams like this of information so don't forget this and be well…" My head began to throb violently and all my strength seems to drain me as I opened my eyes and there were my mother and father standing inside the moon. My father crouched down with his arms open to my mother's smiling face at me. As the reality hit that I was standing on the ledge of the window in the room and there was only the moon, not my parents like I just saw.  
  
"Catrina!" I turned slowly just enough to see the two members of this apartment who I had been waiting to come home standing in the doorway as I realized I was standing in the open window, arms spread, and nothing was holding me as I slowly leaned forward as the wind came from the ground and objected blew by me as I was falling towards the darkness of the ground… 


	12. Chapter 12: Her Eyes:

Chapter 12: Her eyes:  
  
When I opened my eyes I felt like my skin was on fire. There was such heat that I couldn't breath. Intense that seemed to burn threw me and radiate outside of me just to encircle again. Water poured from my forehead in sheets and I tried to concentrate on a single thing to look at until I met Michelle's eyes.  
  
"Your running a really high fever. I think I want a doctor to come and see you. I'm worried. Drink this." She handed me a cold glass of water but my hands were shaking and I could only take my eyes away from her just enough to swallow.  
  
"Amara?" More light came into the room and there was Amara. He stood there with two blankets one in each hand and laid them across me.  
  
"Just sleep." I only saw the deepness of his eyes until I closed mine…  
  
When I opened my eyes there was someone else in the room with me. A deeper set of eyes that seemed to see threw me almost to the point that made me want to ask what was so intriguing in them but I couldn't find the words.  
  
"Hi. Amara and Michelle said you're there new roommate? How do you feel, they told me you were sick?" I looked at a small girl. She had bright pink pigtails and scarlet eyes.  
  
"I'm Rini." She smiled and asked me what was my name. I just smiled and left it at that until she sat down on the bed next to me and was about to say something else until a tall girl with long blonde pigtails in an odango style at the top came charging in.  
  
"Rini what are you doing in here? Why can't you just say in one place for five minutes without me having to come and get you?" She said in an almost irritated tone until the young girl stunk her tongue out at her and she did the same back and finally noticed me.  
  
"Oh, sorry…Rini I think we need to go. Can't you see she is trying to sleep? Sorry about her. I'm Serena and this is my…cousin." She smiled sweetly and I remember where I saw her. That day when I was standing outside of the Sueki's and she was there with three other girls and she was the one whining about something but I can't remember what.  
  
"Serena? Rini?" Michelle stepped in the room and realized I was up. She introduced them again to me and suddenly the same three other girls came in the room. They looked the same as I had seen them before but they had on different clothes of course.  
  
"I'm Lita…this is Mina. Rae and Amy. So, Amara told us you are the new roommate? Are you going to Juuban High?" They were quick the start a conversation. Lita was the tallest. She had long brown curly hair that was in a ponytail neatly behind her head. He green dress made her look very feminine but she still had a strong build to her. Next to her was Amy. She wore a dark blue dress and blue sandals and was holding some sort of text but in her hands while she told Serena that Rini was just a child for the second time and not to let her bother her that much. Rae's black shorts and red shirt made her long raven colored hair look stunning in the sunlight even though she was arguing with Serena about what she had just said to Rini and Rini just stuck out her tongue and said something that made everyone laugh but Serena.  
  
"Brat." She said rolling her eyes and Rini said she was more of a brat than she ever was. The door opened and there was someone else. She was tall but looked a lot like Serena. She had long blonde hair that glittered and her white skirt and red shirt seemed to clash with the stuff animals that she was holding.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late guys. You never would have guessed who I met in the Arcade…" She paused when she realized that someone else was in the room besides just her friends. She spoke to me and laid a cute horse stuffed toy next to my bed.  
  
"Everyone this is our roommate. She is going to be staying here with us I guess. She's doing a little better today and that's for coming over and asking. Her name is…" Amara stopped and everyone looked at him waiting for him to say it but no one knew it.  
  
"Catrina." I said very low. They all said hi to me and began to explain to Amara and Michelle what happened today at Juuban High registration. It was almost time for school already and it seemed like summer had just started. I causally listened to them tell their stories and all the things that happened this weekend. It was kind of nice just to listen to them in some kind of way I wanted to be like that, but I wasn't that type…or was I?  
  
"Excuse me?" Everyone seemed to turn in the direction of the voice. There stood someone that I couldn't take my eyes off of. His eyes, his hair, his body and something about him seemed to trap me until he spoke and once he did I was still lost in his every word. He looked at me and said he name was Darien. I thought what a great name that was. He said he had been looking for the girls all day. I wish he were looking for me like that. Then Serena almost clung to him and that's when she introduced him as her boyfriend. He smiled and looked a little embarrassed but there was such charm about him that you couldn't almost tell.  
  
"Why are you here Darien?" She said his name in such a child like manner it was almost hard to believe that he had chosen her out of all of the other girls out there, but she was cute.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you all know that I…well I have been excepted to go to a University in America. It could be a year. Maybe more." He smiles and everyone looks shocked but Serena smiles and excused herself from the room and Darien goes after her.  
  
There is silence after a while and Darien says he is going home and pack and Serena comes back in the room looking a bit upset but she is keeping it controlled for everyone but you can see it in her eyes or at least I can.  
  
"Rini…we need to get you home okay? Guys, I'll meet you at the café later." Rini doesn't argue but almost seems to understand and they leave together.  
  
Michelle puts another cold towel on my head and says she will be right back as she walks in with the others. I didn't notice or wonder since that day why I haven't seen Serena's cousin Rini for a while…maybe months…  
  
That night, Michelle and Amara made me feel more comfortable and I slowly did open up to them but not enough for them to hear me or even realize what I meant.  
  
"Good night Catrina." They both said as Michelle shut the door and I looked out the window.  
  
"Her eyes?" For some reason I couldn't get Serena's eyes out of my head. There was something strange about her. Something that she is keeping but why do I need to worry there is nothing that I need to worry about but there is a strange vibe I get from her. Her eyes?  
  
Later on that night, now almost morning, I still couldn't sleep but this time in my dream I saw something new.  
  
It was a woman. Tall and clouded by darkness. Her long black hair was curled and she wore a black dress. Her piercing blue eyes with some kind of symbol on her forehead shined bright threw the darkness of the night.  
  
I have never seen her in any of my dreams before and I didn't understand this. There was no point or was there?  
  
She just looked at me and smiled and then disappeared into the night as Amara woke me up… 


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Used To It:

Chapter 13: Getting Used To It:  
  
Serena seemed to come around on a regular basis but when she came Rini was never with her anymore. She would come and tell me about little things that happened on a certain day with her and even how much she loved Darien and a bit about their relationship and what it was like to find true love and how she felt when she realized it, then for some reason she would drift off and say nothing else or change the subject entirely and tell me about a new Arcade game or some kind of new food or sweet that she had gotten her hands on and I had to try. She was a really sweet girl and I was actually looking forward to the times when I knew she would be coming over.  
  
Amara and Michelle were gone every now and again during the night but I never asked or wondered until one night I didn't catch them walking back in the house till morning. I asked what was going on and they said they just had gone for a jog. That explained Michelle's semi windedness and his complains of sore muscles.  
  
Time had gone by so fast and I had really begun to open up enough to bond with all of them. They were someone that I felt wouldn't turn their backs on me or betray me but then again I thought Ryka was the same way.  
  
I had gone by twice to see what and where the Sueki's had been that day or even if that thought of me. I even caught Mrs. Sueki saying she hadn't heard anything and she will not stop looking. She was probably talking about something she lost. Most defiantly not me. I would leave before they even noticed and that would be that.  
  
I began to talk more and get used to the way that I sounded. My voice wasn't really heavy and I thought as a comparison I was a bit softer spoken then Amy but nothing like her at all.  
  
In that category I was like Lita. I found that with her lessons my food could become edible. Mina told me all the latest gossip and all the new boys around the Arcade and what they had going on as far as relationships went.  
  
Amy kept me interested in some different books and even to understand a computer without it literally blowing up in my face.  
  
Rae taught me a few martial arts moves and the method of meditation and how much it really does help stress along with some of her chants.  
  
Michelle taught me a few tips in fashion and how the respect nature and yet how to keep things in order and still not be too cute with it.  
  
Amara taught me how to fight actually, well not really fight but how to stand up for myself and how to back up my words. What else would you expect from a guy I guess and how to find a certain self-confidence that no one could touch.  
  
Then Their friend Trista came in from, well I forgot where but her and I really bonded. She taught me the many way how to fix different machines, like a clock, and also how to tell time. Something I had never really learned before, like back in the palace I never had to do anything, but they wouldn't understand that.  
  
There was something new that I learned with all of them. Something that was so unbelievable and I was like a child learning a new skill. So many things that I would never thought would, could, or will ever do I began to learn and understand. They thought me so many new things and I couldn't wait till I had to learn something else.  
  
I was even looking forward when Amara and Michelle said that they think I should start going to Juuban High when it was time and that I would also be going with Serena and her friends I was very excited.  
  
I never thought I would find this in my life…but I guess I have…I'm getting used to it…  
  
"I can't believe it! School starts tomorrow, where has the summer gone…ready for Juuban?" I was in the café with the girls talking over shakes when the question came up.  
  
"I guess." I still seemed not to have a total much to talk about. Kind of little comments but they didn't seem to mind. They were patient with me and that was what I needed.  
  
Like they said…school started tomorrow… 


	14. Chapter 14: Catrina vs. Juuban High:

Chapter 14: Catrina vs. Juuban High:  
  
I didn't know how to act and I had no idea what to wear. Amara had gone out and found me all the necessary stuff I would need for Juuban and told me what they required. I told him I had never done this thing before and I really don't think he got me. He said I would meet new people and have a lot of fun. I told him that I have no clue what I was supposed to do or say or act or anything like that since I have never been to school but the orphanage did let some people come in and teach us after a while but one day they just stopped coming. They said something about we were impossible to teach let alone control for more than five minutes at a time so I didn't learn much of anything but my parents taught me some things and I learn some things from Amara, Michelle, Serena, and her friends.  
  
When Amara came upstairs and told me that Serena and the girls were waiting downstairs I began to get dressed faster and Michelle braided my hair and Trista told me about the do's and don't even think about it's and even Amara was getting into this saying if anyone started anything with me there was this one move I could use that would make them regret they ever said this, especially if they were a guy. He was so overprotective. It was funny. Since Trista moved in with I guess who was her daughter Horuka, it was like I had a real family. Michelle gave me guidance and helped me with some things that I needed help on, like my hair and clothes. Amara taught me how to be tough and not take any criticism if it was bad, no matter what anyone says, Trista was like my older sister, and Horuka was like a younger sister, some one to talk to and teach the things that I was just learning myself. She had to be a few months old, maybe even a year. Time must have gone by so fast because the last time I checked she was so small and now look at her.  
  
"Let's see…Oh, Catrina you have a computer class with me. Let's go before we're late." Ami and I separated from everyone as we walked down the hall into a large crowd of people who all seemed to be circling around these three guys. I was able to get a look at one of the guys as I pasted. He had long white hair and bright green eyes. He kind of hung back from the groups of girls that seemed to circle around them at the lockers but he paid some attention. I bumped into Ami on accident that seemed to be mesmerized by him and that was a first. Usually Ami was the one who didn't think about boys as much as the other girls did but she was very into him.  
  
"Ami? Class?" She snapped out of it and we walked to class but she kept slowly turning to see if he was still there even though she tried to act like she was seeing if I was still behind her.  
  
"I wonder what his name is?" She smiled at me as we sat down at the computer and she told me how to turn it on and then suddenly there was the guy she had been talking about. Some girls were still following him but he still seemed not to really care and ended up sitting in between Ami and I.  
  
"Hi." Ami said as he sat down and she looked as if she was blushing. He smiled back and then looked at me and then turned on his computer. He got out some things from his pack and when I noticed Ami doing the same thing I decided to do it to. By the time we were all set the teacher how come into the class and sat down at her computer and called out names. When she called Ami she said here and the teacher told her that she could start her lesson and where to find it but I was still waiting until she got to my name.  
  
"I see that we have two new people joining the class. Will you both stand?" I looked around and wondered who the other person was as I slowly stood up and all eyes were on me and suddenly the guy next to me stood. I didn't think the other new person would be that close to me but I guess you could say we had that in common.  
  
"Tell us about yourselves?" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say who I really was because I didn't really know and no one would believe me so I paused for a second and after about a minute or two and some people whispering the guy next to me spoke.  
  
"My name is Yaten Kou. I transferred here from another school and place. This is my first day. I have two best friends that transferred with me. I haven't joined any clubs or activities, I hate to get sweaty and all those things but I do play keyboard. My birthday is February 8th and I'm 16 and like I know a lot of you have heard by now but I do play keyboard and am a member to the Three Lights." He sat back down as more people talked and asked questions as the teacher nodded for me to speak.  
  
"Hi. I'm new here too. I just started Juuban today and I transferred too, I guess. I have a few friends that go here too and I stay with four of my friends as well. I like to cook but I do find martial arts fun as well. My birthday day is June 9th and I'm going to be 17 then. I haven't joined any clubs either. Oh, and I don't play an instrument for the Three Lights." When I said the comment about the Three Lights everyone except Ami started laughing. The teacher was trying to get them quiet but it didn't work totally. I heard some people say things about me I guess but I wasn't really sure. I was nervous enough and this didn't help so I sat down and tried to block it out, as everyone finally got quiet. I looked at Ami who gave me a thumbs up and that made me feel a bit better until I heard someone mock me and say "Oh, I don't play an instrument for the Three Lights" and then some other comment. I kept trying not to think about it and work on my assignment but I didn't get this. First you type a sentence, then you type the answer, then you retype it, then you enter it, then you do it over again, it was too confusing. Ami and even Yaten didn't seem to have any trouble.  
  
"Ami?" I said as she stopped typing and smiled at me. I told her how does she do this part and before she could answer me the teacher told me to work on my lesson and someone made the Three Lights comment again. I turned around and saw two girls with long black hair, possibly twins; they smiled at me and then made the comment again to my face. I got up turned off her computer, which completely messed up her lesson along with her partner and sat back down. Before I realized it the teacher was standing in front of me and asked me why did I do that. Just having her stand in front of me, everyone looking at me, seeing some other people's lesson screens that were half way to the bottom while I only had three words on my screen after almost an hour, and that just made me even more embarrassed. I got up and grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom pushing past anyone who got in my way down the hall.  
  
When I got outside I stopped to breathe and realized what I just did. I had totally embarrassed myself, not once, but twice, I couldn't go back in there. I dropped my stuff down and sat on it until Ami came out. I didn't want to explain it to her but she didn't ask. She just told me about how she felt when she came here, since it is her first day here to. She says everyone is just trying to figure me out and they don't mean it to be mean to you. She said some people are just like that with people they don't know. I told her that I didn't want to come her and I wanted to go back home and not come back tomorrow. She said that I could call Amara or Michelle or Trista and talk to them and maybe I will feel better. So I did.  
  
Amara gave me some advice which Michelle said not to follow in this situation unless I wanted to be arrested but she laughed and gave me the nicer view of what Amara just said and then gave me her own advice, and then I talked to Trista who gave me her feelings when she was in my place and that she is in a new school now with Amara and Michelle and she feels the same way.  
  
After our long talk I went back to class. The teacher had everyone apologize and gave me there ideas and opinions of when they just started school and just started here for all the people who this is there first day here at this school to but they weren't new to the area. Yaten even talked to me a bit after class and told me it would be okay and just don't let it bother me. After I was done talking to him Ami wanted to know his every word. I could tell that she liked him. We met up with Serena and Mina; I had a math class with them. We walked down the hall as they talked about the hot guys in there class but Serena got quiet when it got to a few of them. She said she was thinking about Darien and wondering if he was ok and if he is going to call until she bumped into someone. He had long brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was very talk and quite handsome and really seemed to be checking her out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me. Hi, I'm Sieya Kou. I'm new here." Serena looked at him and smiled and extended her hand.  
  
"I'm Serena, this is Mina, and Catrina. That's nice. We are on our way to…hold on a second. You look familiar?" Sieya said he didn't think so and smiled at her sweetly before Yaten waved him over to where he was.  
  
"Serena do you know who you just talked to?" Serena had absolutely no idea and Mina filled her in on the total biography of Sieya as well as Yaten and Taiki and their Three Lights status. Mina was really dedicated to them as a fan and Serena even got into it.  
  
"Yaten is in my class." When I said that they wanted all the details about him even down to the way that he breathed and what he looked like he thought when he looked a certain way and how we have tickets for there concert tonight and I'm going whether or not I decide to or not… 


	15. Chapter 15: The Three Lights and Then So...

Chapter 15: The Three Lights and Then Some:  
  
A whole week had passed since I had attended Juuban. My upsetting outburst that happened the first day was soon forgotten as the week went on. Amy and Yaten were beginning to get along and I began to understand what exactly I was supposed to do in all my classes and all my main objectives. Serena and I had two classes together and that was usually the time that we spent chatting and passing notes but I did help her on the things that I understood that she didn't seemed to get.  
  
She told me about this guy who seemed to be really checking her out. That she was interested in him but she wasn't going to go there and that was when she showed me the diamond ring that she had round her necklace. She said that Darien had given it to her before he went on his trip to America and she missed him really badly because she hadn't heard from him in a long time. She asked me was I ever in love and I didn't know what to say. I don't think that I was but I didn't know because I didn't understand what it was like to be.  
  
After a long day I would go home and Amara and Michelle would ask me about my day, I would help Trista with Horuka, and then I would meet Rae and the girls at the arcade where we would go over to Rae's shrine and do our studies and then go back out before it is time to come home and they would show me around Tokyo.  
  
Michelle surprised us with tickets to see the Three Lights so that had us all excited. We got dressed over again and they met at our apartment to get the tickets…we were on our way to see Yaten, Taiki, and Sieya in concert for the first time since we really found out whom they were…  
  
After the concert we all went to the ice cream shop and ate ice cream and talked about the concert before we were over took my many fans of the Lights. They told us that they would see us at school then they were over taken by screaming girls with things to sign…  
  
Later on that like always Amara and Michelle left during the night but this time I decided to follow them and I will never forget what I saw… 


	16. Chapter 16: Discovery:

Chapter 16: Discovery:  
  
I followed them down and a few dark alleys. Some twists and turns and threw the streets of Juuban until I turned a corner and then met nothing.  
  
"I know they came this way?" I said to myself wanting to know why and having no idea where I was. Suddenly two shadows flew pass me and down the street in the opposite direction out of nowhere.  
  
I could hear some kind of strange laughter that seemed to cover the city with darkness and echo unbelievable in my ears as I ran to follow the figures. There was a large flash of light and I hit the ground on instinct.  
  
When I looked up there was a girl standing in front of me. Short blonde hair and a muscular build but something about her was very feminine beside her kind of off to the side stood a girl with shoulder length sea green hair and blue eyes. There were wearing uniforms that I had seen and had to wear about Juuban but some how theirs was different.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." The deeper toned girl said as I looked down for one brief second and then they were gone. Like that had vanished out of thin air and it was all a figment of my imagination but it couldn't have been and where did Amara and Michelle go?  
  
I saw another flash of light around the corner about four feet away from me so I stood to my knees and ran in that direction. The lights seemed to get brighter the closer I got and then I heard voices coming from the alleyway.  
  
"Can we find it?" One voice said as the light flashed again and I stopped running and began to causally walk making sure not to be seen.  
  
"We can. That's why we came." Another voice said as there was silence and then another flash as that one was telling the plot of why they came but I couldn't hear that well over my loudly beating heart.  
  
"We'll find it for sure." Said another voice, as again there was a flash of light as I was about to turn the corner but paused for some unknown reason. In my eyes I saw the making of a battle. There was light and fire, water and then more fire and light but I could only see figures but nothing more.  
  
"No matter what." One of the three said as I finally turned the corner to see a bright light and then nothing but darkness. I stood there realizing and trying to decide if I was crazy or not. Trying to figure out what was really going on or was this just some kind of flash that I kept getting in my eyes until I turned around and there stood someone else.  
  
"Who are you…no matter…you may have what I want?" The girl that stood before me was a bit taller than I. She had her white hair up behind her head and mouse ears rested on the top. She looked so cute and innocent and almost like she could be no older than twelve. She had gold beads that went around her head; her neck and she wore two big gold bracelets and two curled pieces of hair on the sides sticking out to no end away from her large bright green eyes. She had on some sort of uniform that made her look like a cleaning lady but it was white and black in places but there was more black on the ends while each line of black had a tiny black bow embroidered on it. She looked so cute it was almost weird to wonder what she could be out so late for by herself but something in her eyes told me other wise.  
  
"I am Sailor Iron Mouse! I work for Galaxia and my task is to find the star seeds. I am a Sailor Anima Mate and I think you have what I want. Now hold still this will not hurt a bit!" Suddenly there was a great light that was omitting from her as something came flying towards me and I was unable to move.  
  
"Stop right there!" The light faded as I saw Sailor Iron Mouse lying on the ground on her back. When I turned around here stood the two girls I had seen before. One was looking into a mirror and the other was ready for another attack.  
  
"We will not let you hurt anymore people in the pursuit of what you want. Now back off or you will have to deal with not only me…but them." The one holding the mirror said in a fierce tone and Sailor Iron Mouse looked in the direction in which she was facing. In the shadows stood five girls. They all had on sailor type uniforms but their bows and skirts were colors of red, blue, green, orange, and multicolored. They all had a familiar look about them but I couldn't place it.  
  
"We are the sailor scouts and we fight for love and justice and all that is right and if you don't want to deal with us and in the name of the…" Before the one in the multicolored with the long blonde hair in what looked like odangos on the side of her head could finish her speech Iron Mouse shot an attack. All the girls seemed to separate as I was grabbed from behind by the girl with the sea green colored hair and was moved out of the way.  
  
"You shouldn't be here so stay down." She said, as there was a brilliant show of lights and powers. It was unbelievable what all I was seeing but I didn't believe all this was real until Sailor Iron Mouse disappeared into a telephone booth right in the middle of nowhere and was gone before the one in the multicolored could finish her final attack.  
  
"That was close. That is the second time this week we have run into them. What are they after and who are they? I think that this is the new enemy. What do you think Sailor Venus?" The one with the orange colored skirt and long blonde looked in the direction of the other two who needed help getting off of the ground.  
  
"Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter are you okay? But like Sailor moon said, could this be the new enemy? Sailor Mercury are you picking up anything on your computer?" The one with the red colored skirt and long raven colored hair slowly stood to the ground and brushed herself off after helping up the girl next to her with the dark green skirt as she straighten out her brown haired pony tail and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Nothing." Suddenly the two who I saw earlier walked over to them. The one with the short hair answered by the name of Sailor Uranus and the other by Sailor Neptune. They stood and talked until there were more footsteps heard and there in the darkness stood another girl. She had long black hair, even longer than Sailor Mars' and a long cane in her had with a red globe at the top, she answered by Sailor Pluto. They stood and talked about who could be the new enemy and what could they possibly be after until there was another loud voice.  
  
"You are the enemy. You are our enemy and don't get in our way…Stay away. We are the Sailor Star Lights and we will not take any interference from any of you." The three shadows said before I could see their faces and then there was total darkness and silence again.  
  
"Did they get what they wanted? Okay, now I am confused, there are four new enemies?" I stood to my feet slowly but tripped over something in my attempt to run and fell forward. When I saw all of them looking at me all I could do was stare in disbelief at what I had just say and then everything went black as I felt my body hit the ground from a major shock overload…  
  
Who are they and what is going on here… 


	17. Chapter 17: The Sailor Whats?:

Chapter 17: The Sailor Scouts?:  
  
"Uranus can you find anything on the new enemy? Did you sense anything at all? That was so strange. Do you think she is after the crystals? What was that she said…star seeds? What are those? Mercury can you find anything?" They all stood around in the darkness contemplating what and who is the new enemy and what are they after until Mercury spoke.  
  
"I don't seem to be finding anything but you have to go. It is getting late and we all have things to do in the morning and Sailor Moon you have a Chemistry test." They all laughed as Sailor Neptune turned around and her eyes met mine as I lay on the ground and began to focus. They all had on the same uniforms, but different colors. Something was so strange about them but it was really familiar. I almost felt safe with them even though I don't know who they were.  
  
"Relax. Let us introduce ourselves. We are the ones who saved your life. I'm Uranus. This is Neptune, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Pluto, Jupiter, and this is Sailor Moon. The Sailor Scouts. We are all the guardians and protectors of love and justice and defenders of the places we come from. We protect this planet with everything we got and we will not stop until all of the negative forces have disappeared." Sailor Uranus said with strength behind her words and power that made you almost want to clap with every sentence she started. They all looked so innocent and even close to my age, but there was something different about them and the people I had just seen? Who were they? What did the girl who called herself Sailor Iron Mouse do to me? What is a Star Seed? What was she after? Did she see it in me? Can they help me find my parents? My parents…. oh no, what if Amara and Michelle, and Trista come home and I'm not there? I was supposed to watch Horuka also!  
  
'I must go. It was nice meeting you but I must go." I turned around and ran in the direction of what I thought was the way out of this alleyway. When I ran into someone that stopped we and I literally fell backwards on the ground.  
  
"Catrina? What are you doing out here? Where have you been?" I opened my eyes and rubbed my head and there was Ryka. She had on a dark blue dress and white sandals. Her eyes stretched when she looked into my eyes. I stood up quickly and ran in the direction of the complex as she called after me. I circled around the complex just in case she had followed me but knowing her she didn't care. At least she saw me and knew I was okay and that all that mattered. She could just tell the Sueki's that I was okay and they would forget about me eventually if they haven't already…  
  
I ran back into house and Amara and Michelle were sitting on the couch. I just told there looking like I was caught in the act of something awful when Michelle stood up.  
  
"Where did you go? I thought you were going to keep Horuka but don't worry about it Trista is here now." I looked at her and for some reason felt really guilty so I had to explain myself. I sat down with Amara, Michelle, and Trista for two hours explaining to them everything I saw and everything that happened. They laughed and said that I had a great imagination but next time just make sure that I tell them where I am going before I do so. They didn't say that they did believe me but they didn't say that they didn't either.  
  
"Good night." I said feeling very undefeated at my attempts to explain myself to them. I guess I had a bit of studying to do before I went to bed but even as I slept I still couldn't stop thinking about all that happened just now and who were they really and what really happened or what did I think happened.  
  
"The sailor scouts? Maybe the girls know the answers?" I tried to remember all that happened in my dreams so I could remember all to tell them as I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep just to be visited by another dream. This time, it wasn't so informative or pleasant…  
  
What's going on here…who are you… 


	18. Chapter 18: The Truth About That Night:

Chapter 18: The Truth About That Night:  
  
The sky was clouded and I seemed to be standing over myself in my own bed but I wasn't like myself now I was a child. I was about five or so and I suddenly remembered that night. I was just getting over the thought and the fact that my mother and father went on another meeting that lead them away from me.  
  
Cari had just left my room and I was alone thinking about what they could be doing. Then suddenly the sky went dark and clouds seemed to circle everywhere and there was this large white and blue bird that seemed to fly in the sky over the clouds and suddenly it burst into flames and came crashing to the ground in a large ball of fire.  
  
When I thought about it I was realizing and seeing the way my parents were taken out of m life that night and when I opened my eyes to the sound of Horuka's crying there was a feeling that I couldn't shake. For some reason in my mind I thought that in some kind of way it was my fault. It was my fault because they wanted me to have everything I wanted in my life and that is why they went away so much, for me and I caused this…  
  
I got dressed in silence and even met the girls with the same silence, even after Serena asked me did I want to come over to her house and play Sailor V that her brother had brought from the arcade I still didn't answer. There was just something strange about today but I wasn't all that sure of what I was feeling. It was the weekend and nothing to do. We had gone to the arcade and even went over to Rei's shrine for some mediation training her grandfather was trying to show us but something was missing.  
  
We went back to the arcade and I told them to go on ahead and I will meet them there. I went to the Sueki house. It felt so different because I had been gone so long. I walked up to the apartment door. Room 536 and knocked on the door. I only knocked once and was about to turn around when the door slowly opened.  
  
"Catrina!" Mrs. Sueki yelled and embraced me tightly as tears filled her eyes. She asked me where have I been, where was I staying, who am I staying with, why hadn't I called, so many questions that I couldn't even remember the first one that came out of her mouth.  
  
"I just wanted to see you. Good bye." I turned around but she grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let me go. She told me to stay, she told me she loved me, she told that she never wanted me to leave again, and she told me that she needed me.  
  
"We've missed you so much. I've missed you. Where have you been? Are you okay? Are you in trouble? Please come home." She said with tears streaming down her face. This is what I missed. This is what I felt was missing. They had taken me into there home like no one else would and they loved me with all they had.  
  
"I'm ok. I'm in school and I'm staying with some friends. I had to go and meet them but I'll…come and see you sometime. You and Mr. Sueki okay?" Her eyes widened when she realized how much I opened my mouth and how much I actually said.  
  
"Yes, you should…I mean, now that you're…going to be an aunt." Mrs. Sueki lowered her head as she said the word 'Aunt.' I looked at her and then again when it really clicked on me of what she meant.  
  
"Ryka is…" She shook her head and said that it was true. She said that Ryka told her last night and she couldn't believe it. She said that it was just something that happened one night but she forgave her for it. She just didn't know what to think or do now and neither does Ryka. She said she was only a few weeks but she isn't sure yet and she wanted to let me know just in case I ever came home.  
  
"Thank you…I'll be back…later." I opened the door and walked out. As I walked all I kept thinking about was what she had just said and how I felt. I was realized that they missed me but then again now I felt obligated to be with them and understand and help Ryka but she never helped me, she didn't even like me but this was different…or was it?  
  
When I walked into the arcade Serena was sitting at the table. She said that the others had gone to see if they could get tickets for another Three Lights concert.  
  
"Serena…I have something to tell you but keep it to yourself okay?" She smiled and said she would. As I sat there at the table with Serena I told her about my real life. I told her about who I really was and how I got here. Where I am from and who I lived with and even about Ryka's new pregnancy and about what and who I met last night.  
  
"Catrina…I can't believe all this." She said with innocence in her voice.  
  
"Now there's something I have to tell you." I relaxed when I realized she wasn't judging me or thinking there was something going on with me in the head for telling her all this but I knew she would understand me…  
  
I listened as she told me the stories of how she and Darien met, what he meant to her, and how they wanted to start their life, and she even answered my questions about what I saw last night. She said they were heroes around Tokyo and Juuban and they protect the earth and the world and universe from evil and not to fear them.  
  
When ended the conversation when the girls came back with the tickets and Serena acted like I had said nothing at all…  
  
That was our secret…hopefully she would keep it to herself…hopefully… 


	19. Chapter 19: The Closer We Get:

Chapter 19: The Closer We Get:  
  
Ever since the day that Serena had told me about me I seemed to understand her more. We were closer than I ever thought that I could get with anyone. She answered any more questions that I had and even inquired about my other life and told me about hers. She said sometimes Sammy was nothing but a little squirt but she loved him. Her mom was always on her about her grades and her dad worked a lot and he wasn't all that happy about Darien in the beginning but she thinks that he is finally getting use to the idea.  
  
She even told me that Sieya is getting really close to her. She thinks that he would some day soon want to start a relationship with her but she is with Darien and loves him a lot but then again there is something about Sieya that seems to draw her to him and she doesn't know how and if she can fight it.  
  
We were at her house talking when her mother came home and asked us did we want to make cookies. We both decided that we would and took over the kitchen while she went to take Sammy to something he had going on at his school.  
  
While we were in the kitchen we talked about love and relationships and I told her that I had never been in one and I don't know what it was like the be in love.  
  
"It is a wonderful feeling. It's like your walking on clouds. You can't see yourself anywhere but with this person and you get a funny feeling in your heart and your stomach whenever they are near. When they are away from you, you feel like…like a piece of you is missing…" She trailed off and put her hand around her neck to grasp something on the end of her necklace. She was holding the ring that Darien had given her before he went on his trip to America. It really was beautiful with all its diamond and the shiniest gold I had ever seen.  
  
"He gave it to me because he loved me and he wants up to be together forever and whether or not he gave to me. I still would love him just as much as I did from day one. We actually I hated him. He would pick on me about my hair and my grades and being a bit of an airhead and he was even going out with Rae at the time…but in the large course of all that we got together and I'm glad." She said with a large smile as the oven went off and we took them out of the oven. Hers and mine didn't look that attractive but hopefully they tasted good enough. Well to us they did, so we put them in two large bags to share with everyone else and left her mom a note telling her she were going to be over Lita's house if she needed anything…  
  
We were walking down the street when we saw a large crowd of girls and pushing threw that crowd was Yaten and Sieya. They were signing things and trying to push threw at least eight girls before more realized what was going on.  
  
"So Sieya likes you? He's pretty cute you know." I said looked over at him trying to be polite but you could tell he was getting a little aggravated by the groping girls. She smiled and looked over at him and then laughed at how funny the whole seen was and I laughed to and we decided to go help them out.  
  
"Excuse me…excuse me…Hi guys…what's up? Listen if you get a chance Yaten. Mina and Lita wanted to know could you met them at the arcade later on for a sit down talk or something I don't know what about they just want to chat. About the concert last night I think…okay…See ya!" Serena yelled over the large group of screaming girls and we kept walking.  
  
"Serena wait!" She turned around and there was Sieya coming our way slowly moving threw the girls.  
  
"Serena what's up? Hi Catrina. Listen I was wondering would you come with Lita and Mina to the arcade? I mean, just to talk to me because Yaten doesn't know his way around and I was going to show him and I wouldn't have anyone to talk to while he talks to them and all…would you meet me?" Serena's mouth dropped open. I said that she would before she said that she would. Sieya smiled and said that he was happy that she agreed to meet him and went to go rescue Yaten from the mob of female fans.  
  
"What did you do that for?" I smiled and said that she would find out. Maybe I could learn the ways of love from her. I could learn them by observing the way she acts around Sieya even though she is with Darien. Since Darien is not here then I can learn from her and Sieya…  
  
This is going to be interesting… I can't wait for tonight… 


	20. Chapter 20: Juuban As We Know It:

Chapter 20: Juuban As We Know It:  
  
When I called Serena at about 7 for some reason she said she was going to the school. Now on any other day you couldn't get Serena closed to it but today was different. When I walked up to the building I didn't see her and calling her after a few times I saw her. She was sitting on the roof of her school, looking up at the sky. The closer I got to her the brighter her ring seemed to flash in the sun. She had taken it from her necklace and was now wearing it on her finger. We sat on the roof for a few hours until it was actually time to go to class and even though we were right here at the school, we were still late. What else was new?  
  
In the class that Serena and I had together she was to busy writing something to pay any attention so just in case, like always I took extra notes for her. I mean, she was worth it; she was the best friend that I never had.  
  
"Serena…you with us?" I wrote on a small piece of paper and passed it from person to person until if finally reached her. She sat two desks across and one seat back from me.  
  
"I'm just writing a letter to Darien. I haven't heard from him in a while and I just wanted to hear from him…you know?" She wrote back and if finally got to me as the teacher said that classes was dismissed, the day seemed to go by fast enough but not that fast. I think that Serena was so into the note she didn't realize the bell had rang and by the time I walked over to tell her Lita, Mina, and Ami came walking into the classroom.  
  
"Serena, hello…the bell rang…we have gym and you know how Mr. Yukono is…he'll have us running for an hour and if we're late because of you I'm really going to let you have it." Rae said with a small laugh shaking her fist as Serena laughed and said she wouldn't dare and stare as she tucked the letter somewhere and we headed to the locker rooms...  
  
Ami was stretching with Rae and I while Serena was trying to attempt to play volleyball but if just didn't seem to be working. She had her coordination all wrong or what part she was trying to save. It was kind of funny but the coach made us chose activities and Ami, Rae, and I chose running, while Mina chose tennis, and Serena chose volleyball but what Lita had going on out on the football field was amazing. She was hurling a javelin. First it took great strength and balance to do that and she had all of it with one incredible throw. The coach couldn't believe it even some member of the track and field team are extremely impressed so we wanted on her to finish showing off and they said she should go to the championships but like she told us she wants to join the cooking club. She is the best cook I know...  
  
In computer class Ami was working on a computer in the PC club, when a large crowd of older students came to watch. It was so cool to see her so skilled and that so I decided to go check it out for myself. By the time I walked up she was printing out information from the Columbia University she found of the Internet.  
  
Today was such a busy day for everyone that we didn't really get any time to hang out today with all the homework and so many things. None of us even got a chance to check out the Three Lights Concert tonight. I don't know how the guys do it…wait a minute…I didn't see any of the guys today…I wonder what's up? It's probably a famous rock star thing…  
  
I saw Serena turn the corner with her cat, Luna so I decided to catch up with her. I tied my shoes to make sure I wouldn't fall and by the time I got around the corner Serena was talking to Sieya…well, there's one of the boys.  
  
"You again! Hi Sieya..." Serena said as I bumped into her on accident causing her to bump Sieya who seemed not to mind her as she almost fell into her lap.  
  
"Most girls are very happy to bump into me…or even get this close." He said looking down at her as she jumped up and her face turner red. Either that was from anger or embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry…what's up? I didn't see you guys in school today." I said as Sieya crossed his arms and leaned against the wall and smiled at me. His smile made me feel warm inside, I would love it if he paid attention to me like he did Serena…I think he likes her.  
  
"Duty called…photo shoot. That's were I'm going now. The boys are supposed to meet me at the arcade…later Catrina…bye odango atama…got to go meet the boys…see you in school tomorrow." He said waving at us as Taiki and Yaten were waving at us. We waved at them back and then Serena said something to herself.  
  
"What did he call me?" I looked at her and then dismissed it when I didn't understand the question, was it to herself or was I suppose to answer…oh well…  
  
Later on that night back at Michelle and Amara they were helping me with my homework when suddenly they got silent.  
  
"We have to go somewhere Catrina do you think you have it for now?" Amara said as he got up and put his jacket on. Michelle stood up too and almost before I could answer they were gone.  
  
I finished my homework somewhere around 11 or 12 so I guessed where ever they went there were going to be home any time soon. No matter I'm used to it by now. I secretly when they aren't home turn on the radio and dance my heart out to the latest hits…if I do know one thing that I love to do and that is dance. It seems to be one of the things that I do feel I do well enough to call an art.  
  
I woke up to Michelle and Amara talking with Trista until I heard the radio. Something about the Sailor Scouts saved the day again of the life of an up and rising football player named Kayama. He was found unconscious and knew nothing of whatever happened to him.  
  
Since that was enough info to wake me up with dreams of what happened to him could have possibly be what happened to me that night I got up, dressed, and then called Rae…  
  
At the cafe, Serena was telling us about the club she joined; the Manga Club and just as a pre-show of what you have to offer you had to draw a picture of your companion outside school grounds. We all gathered around as she finally finished her picture. It was passed to everyone's hands as Serena waited for approval.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Serena said with a smile. I smiled back and passed it to Ami, who passed it to Mina, who passed it to Lita.  
  
"Um…it's…that's a pig right?" She said with an unsure smile as she passed it quickly to Rae who looked at it again.  
  
"No, you guys it's a…that's a…Tasmanian devil?" She said as Serena snatched it from her and pointed it out.  
  
"No! It's Luna!" She said as we all just looked and smiled and one by one we all turned red as she did too but her redness wasn't from embarrassment but something else. We just looked at each other and then we all laughed even Serena and we told her ways she could improve it as Andrew came back with our shakes…  
  
It didn't look that bad…well…maybe… 


	21. Chapter 21: Picture Perfect:

Chapter 20: Picture Perfect:  
  
"Amara! Hi.is Catrina.oh good, you're up.. hurry get dressed Mina wants us to meet her at school." Serena said smiling holding a camera. For what reason would Mina want us to meet her at school? Serena wants to go.to the school? It's Saturday!  
  
"I'm ready now.but what's that for?" Before I could wait for an answer Serena grabbed hold of my hand and we were headed out the apartment and down the stairs.  
  
"Be careful!" Michelle yelled out the door, as I was able to wave at her before Serena dragged me around the corner.  
  
When we got to the school Serena showed me a nice spot to hide in the bushes and wait even though I had no idea what I was waiting for. Then I saw exactly what it was, it was Mina and Sieya, they were talking and I guess Serena wanted to spy.  
  
"I don't know if Mina is going to like you taking pictures of her and Sieya." Before I could finish the sentence Serena was already snapping pictures.  
  
"This is so exciting.oh I have to get a closer shot!" I tried to grab hold of her but before I could, which she seemed to be doing a lot of things today before I can stop her ran out of the bushes and right into Sieya and Mina's face. Mina looked shocked and Sieya didn't look the least bit happy about the whole set up.  
  
"I got to go." Sieya said looking at them and finally spotting me in the bushes and waving me over. Now, I got caught I still have no idea what's going on. Sieya talked to us for a second and then said he had to leave, he had things to do.  
  
After that strange scene with Sieya everyone decided to go to Crown and drown our thoughts in ice cream and like always we ended up meeting with everyone else.  
  
"So these are the pictures you were having a fit to get taken Mina?" Ami said flipping threw all the pictures, which were nothing but black and orange blurs and large white stops and shots of Serena's fingers. "So what's with the pictures?" Mina said that it was nothing but she had to go. There was something she had to do later on and she couldn't be late.  
  
"What?" I said wondering what this girl could be up to after the whole picture deal.  
  
"I'm the Lights Assistant!" She said with the biggest smile I had seen on anyone. It was so big I thought that he face would crack if she even moved an eyelash.  
  
"I got to go alright! See ya! Wait a second.if you guys want to see me in action come here and try to be on time.they do love it when you're on time.I think all stars do.well I got to go. Later." Everyone looked in shock as she happily bounced out the door and down the street before getting up and following her.  
  
When we arrived at the studio the Lights were sitting in chairs and practicing but where was Mina?  
  
"Hey.guys look whose here is that Itabashi Saki. she's a news camera woman. Oh wow, I wonder who else is going to be here?" Rae said looking at every move that Ms. Saki made.  
  
We watched the Lights start their voice training. One thing is for sure, they do sound really great. What do they need training for? I guess I'll never understand this idol thing. Serena and I moved to get a closer look at them practicing until Saki started taking pictures and out of nowhere, there was Mina trying to stop her.  
  
"Will you excuse me.you are very much in my way for the best shot of this whole day.now move." She said stepping away from Mina and still taking pictures, I guess Mina thought she was a fan, if she only knew whom she was really talking to.  
  
I think the real trouble started at the Lights signing session, when Saki was taking more pictures and then Mina started passing out her own signatures but I think the tension really blew when Saki pulled her away.  
  
"Listen.you seem to be really busy and it's getting late so we're going to head home okay. This was a really fun do, thanks for inviting us Mina." Lita said as Mina walked us to the exit.  
  
"Anytime.well, how about tomorrow, they are filming some drink commercial in the country, you want to tag along. I know it will be fun." She was smiling so bright and looking so happy, we couldn't turn her down.  
  
"Amara.Michelle.I'm home." I said quietly walking down the hall of the large apartment and stopping at their door. By the sound of what was going on inside I wasn't going to disturb them, so I walked over to Trista and Horuka's room but decided not to say anything. It has to be hard for Trista to get Horuka to bed sometimes, since she's so full of energy in the morning so I'll just leave them alone.  
  
"Good night everyone." I said quietly before going in my room and going to bed.  
  
At the shoot, the Lights were smiling and talking and doing the whole celebrity thing and it was really fun watching, even when Mina came over and sat with us on her break that made it even better.  
  
"I brought everyone some juice. It's what the guys are drinking.cool huh?" We smiled and sipped it all at the same time and spit it out.  
  
"How can they drink this.this stuff is awful.who ever made this should be shot." Lita said pouring out hers followed by mine, Rae, Ami, Serena, but Mina decided to drink it.if they were drinking it, she was drinking it. More power to her.no way!  
  
The Lights were taking pictures in the photo studio after the long commercial session and once again there was Saki taking a lot more pictures.  
  
"What is with her!" Mina said about to head over there, she still didn't get who she was and she looked so happy maybe we should just let her do her job and stay out of it.  
  
"I'm hungry.anything to eat around here?" I said agreeing with Serena on that one.  
  
"I'm not sure but there is a convenient store about a mile for here if you wanted to walk." Mina said talking to Rae about something that Yaten had said today.  
  
"Walk? Catrina.will you go with me?" I stopped talking to Ami and told Serena that I would. Besides, I never really walked a whole mile before, in fact I never did a lot of things I was doing before now, and all of them I liked so how bad could this be?  
  
"See you in a few." I said waving at all of them as Serena and I began our walk.  
  
When we got back Mina and Saki were arguing about something and the Lights were nowhere to be found so I guess they decided to go somewhere else for pictures.  
  
"Mina.we're leaving." I came and told her before she kept arguing with Saki about the pictures she was taking.I bet this will go on all night.  
  
"I'll meet you at Crown in the morning okay.bye!" I told everyone stepping inside the apartment to find Amara and Michelle sitting cuddly on the couch together.  
  
"You will never guess what happened today.and yesterday!" I said falling on the couch next to them as they listened to my stories about how to live like an idol and all the Lights go threw in a period of two days...  
  
When I woke up TV was going but since I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to listen to it before I got up and meet the girls at Crown.  
  
"New Report.thanks to the Sailor Scouts once again one of our own camera persons was saved. Itabashi Saki was found unconscious outside of a photography studio a few minutes from here but she is known to be doing just find but may take a while before returning to work. That is all for the late breaking story today and thanks again Sailor Scouts where or who ever you are. This is Kilotashi Ranson signing off." Someone turned off the TV and I looked at my clock.  
  
"Oh no.I'm late." I said jumping out of bed and into the shower and everything from that point on was a blur.  
  
When I got to Crown everyone was sitting around talking but it seemed that the subject was changed when I walked up.  
  
"Did anyone catch the news?" I said sitting down as Mina came bursting threw the door and laid a lot of pamphlets out on the table, they were for some auditions.  
  
"Now this is a definite to being a star.I brought some extras for you guys.well I got to go to work.I can't wait.later." She smiling and once again bouncing out the door.  
  
"How long do you think this will last?" Ami said looking at everyone and picking up two pamphlets and studying the covers.  
  
"Forever." Everyone said in unison laughing as Andrew brought over more shakes.  
  
I doubt Mina will ever get over this.oh well, she's lucky. 


	22. Chapter 22: Winter Feelings

Chapter 21: Winter Feelings:  
  
It was getting pretty close to December and Juuban was about to let out for Christmas Vacation. Mina was still working with the Three Lights as their assistant, Amy started working at the hospital where her mom works as a volunteer, Lita is cooking for a bakery about a block from the school her house, Rae was working more with her grandfather at the shrine, and Serena and I are decided whether or not to try to get a job at the Arcade or waitress at Crown.  
  
"This is such a hard decision." I said standing in front of Crown and looking at the Arcade. It seems that this was the perfect time to get a job because winter will go by quickly and then summer would start and it would be nice to have something to do this summer even though hanging with the Lights would be cool but then again they are busy so much anyway, so why not.  
  
"I think Crown." I watched Serena look at Sieya across the street. When he looked at her she had this look in her eyes, it was strange. Almost like she was trying to figure him out and when Sieya looked at her it was like he wanted to see into her like he wanted to see what made her who she was but I don't think that she was open enough to let him see, besides she had Darien.  
  
"I'm not sure about this." She as acting kind of strange today. You could say all morning.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" I leaned against the window of the arcade and waited for her to spill her guts to me. We seemed to talk so much lately, she had a lot on her mind, but today she seemed to have more than usual.  
  
"I've been thinking about Darien. I've written him letters repeatedly and I still haven't gotten to him. I wonder how he is doing in America. I wonder how he's eating, sleeping, does he miss me. Do you think he still loves me?" When she said that it shocked me. Of course, he still loved her. She told me about so much that they had been thrown to be together and so much, they had faced to stay together.  
  
"It's Sieya isn't it?" Her eyes widened when I said his name and she looked at the ground. I knew that was what was on her mind but she didn't want to open up and say it.  
  
  
  
"I know that he likes me. I love Darien so much but Sieya.I mean the way he.Catrina how would." Serena and I went inside Crown and talked over milkshakes. She told me about the strange feelings that she was slowly feeling for Sieya even though she loved her fiancée.  
  
"New Breaking News: Another person has been strangely attacked outside of an store last night and was found unconscious but luckily the Sailor Scouts were they're to save him. For more news stay tuned." The reporter said as Amara turned off the TV and sat back down on the couch with me.  
  
"Amara can I ask you a question? How did you know when you were in love with Michelle?" He told me the day he met her, how she made him feel, and the way he feels even to this day.  
  
"Why is there someone special?" Michelle said coming out of the kitchen and sat down next to Amara.  
  
"No.I'm helping a friend." They looked at each other and I filled them in on my friend, even though I left out the fact that my friend was Serena and she was torn between Darien and Sieya.  
  
That night I dreamed of love. I dreamed of winter and of snow, someone special and I thought of my friend back home. In the Star Court, he was my neighbor from the closest kingdom. His name was Torres. He was the son of the King of the Twilight Kingdom. I heard Cary once say that we were supposed to be married when I was a certain age because he was two years older than I but we were only good friends since we were very young and we didn't understand it then.but I liked his younger brother Torrent but we were so young so we didn't understand the reality of what we were suppose to become later on in life or more like Torres and I.  
  
"Catrina.wake up and follow me. I think that it is almost time for you to know who you are.come with me." My dream's voice told me as I felt my body rising from the bed, walking down the hall, and out the front door. 


	23. Chapter 23: Starlight Answer:

Chapter 23: Starlight Answer:  
  
I kept walking threw the dark and into the night air. I didn't feel anything around me and I knew it was cold but for some reason I felt warm. There was a warmth inside me that kept me from wanting to need heat, something that helped me walk my way threw the dark streets, and onto of the Tower in Tokyo.  
  
"I'm here." I opened my eyes and I was standing on top of the Tower looking out over a midnight Tokyo. There was a large shadow in front of me in the night that seemed to be made out of stars with eyes a bright as the moon.  
  
"Who are you?" I couldn't move and I couldn't make my body move away from the edge.  
  
"I am Neherenia. I have been the one who has been calling you. I am here to help you. I am here to help you find out who you are and be whom you are inside. All you have to do is say you except me and all of your dreams will come true. Did you always wonder who you really were? Do you still miss your parents? They're with me.here with me. Say you except me and you will be with them again." Her face was sketched out in the stars.  
  
"Neherenia? You know my parents? My real parents but they." I heard her laugh this eerie laugh as she shinned her moon lit eyes on me.  
  
"Catrina?" It was my mother's voice. It had to be. It sounded just like her and I know it had to be and when I heard my father's voice, I knew she was serious.  
  
"Say you except me. You will work for me. Say yes." She was pushing for me to say it but the only thing that my parents kept saying was my name like they were trying to find me but I didn't see them. I knew it was them and it had to be them and no one could tell me that it wasn't.  
  
"I need a day. I need a day to figure all this out and I will respond to you. Can I speak to my parents?" I was in tears even thought I still couldn't move. She laughed again and said in time I will be with them and we will be together but not until after I except her and she will give me my life back. The life I wanted and the life I had.  
  
"I need one day." I said wiping my eyes and suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and I covered my eyes and when I removed my hand I was back in my bed, alone in the apartment. Even though I wasn't sure if this was a dream or a hallucination but the one thing I was certain is that those voices I heard had to be my parents. I knew it had to be and if she had them or knew where they were, if they didn't leave me in that plane crash I will do anything to get them back in my life.  
  
Anything.  
  
If this gives me my parents.I'll do it. 


	24. Chapter 24: The Day of Love and Danger:

Chapter 24: The Day of Love and Danger:  
  
I still had that on my mind when I met Serena in the Library. She called me and told her to me her so I had Amara and Michelle take me. They walked around and looked at a few things until I stopped Serena.  
  
"Hey, I'm glad you came. Hi guys." She waved us over as I came and sat down and she explained that she hadn't heard any replies from Darien but that wasn't why she wanted me there. She said that she would work that out later but right now; she needed to talk to me. Michelle said that she would come back and get me in an hour but Serena said that it was okay and she would make sure I got home and asked if it was okay if I stayed at her house tonight and Amara said it was fine looking at Michelle in an odd kind of way. Trista had gone somewhere for a few days with Horuka so I guess they were excited about having the house to themselves for once in a while since everyone moved in.  
  
"Are you sure? Okay, Catrina, so I guess you'll walk to school with Serena and both of you don't be late okay. Have you heard anything from him?" Michelle said as Serena said it had been almost three months and she was so worried now.  
  
"I know what will cheer you up.want to go to a Three Lights rehearsal?" I said looking at Serena who smiled and shook her head and slowly got up.  
  
"Besides I never spend that much time in a place like this.it gives me the creeps." She said saying how much she didn't like to read unless it was a manga.  
  
The three lights were in their room rehearsing when we overheard him talking. Sieya said about Sailor Moon reminded them of a princess that he knew a long time ago but Taiki said that Sieya was totally off as we walked up and they changed the subject.  
  
"So what do you think of the house? Lita is in the strawberry garden. She's going to make us a cake." Yaten said looked at Serena and I as we looked around the large place they were staying and practicing in right now. Just thinking of those strawberries and especially the cake Lita was going to make made my mouth water.  
  
"We'll be back okay?" I said pulling Serena's arm and we headed for the strawberry garden as soon as we walked outside the sweet smell of strawberries circled the air as Serena started loading them up in her mouth and her pockets. I knew this would cheer her up if nothing else did, she always did love a good meal. She sounds just like me.  
  
Lita and I were looking around large garden when she saw Taiki in the rose garden next door in the green house.  
  
He was saying something to himself when Lita walked up to him while Serena and I were stuffing our faces after feeling completely feeling full of them Serena and I walked over to them and noticed that Taiki had cut his hand on a thorn and I don't think he noticed. I got took out something to tie it with and Serena tied it for him. He thanked us and said he wanted to be alone, then changed his mind and said he had to do something for a friend and asked Lita to go with him. She smiled and was more than happy to go with him as Serena and I took in the strawberries in and sat them in the kitchen before they left but he asked us to go with him. We stopped picking threw the strawberries and popping them like popcorn and said we would go along.  
  
We were heading to the set of Yoshinokawa Tetsurou's cooking program wit Taiki. This is whom he came see? Lita whispered to us that Taiki asked her to help him make a short cake and she was nervous. We told her to go along with it until we noticed that the same cake that she was planning to make was the cake that we were suppose to eat together that she was gong to make for the gang.  
  
I was watching Lita slowly get over her nervousness as she walked over to Taiki and started showing and telling him the things, he would need. I looked to my left and saw some eggs but when I turn around for a second and looked at them they were gone and Serena was heading on the stage!  
  
They both looked surprised as Serena came on stage so Lita tried to work around it explaining the directions and Serena was doing the things she said but when Lita said add eggs Serena put the whole egg in and even though it was obvious Lita was trying not to laugh but Taiki started to and it only got worse when Serena mixed up the flour with something else and it exploded so the broadcast was stop as I ran on set as the flour settled and everyone there was a pale shade of white from all the flour as Taiki laughed and coughed at the whole thing and Serena asked what went wrong as he laughed harder.  
  
"I forgot I'm going to go home and get something from my house since I'll be staying with you tonight Serena okay? Don't blow anything up." I said laughing but trying not to do it too much because Serena didn't seem what was so funny about this and I didn't want to hurt her feelings but finally she lighted up and laughed too.  
  
Later everyone was at Crown and Serena insisted on treating Rei and Min for taking the strawberries for the TV show and messing the whole thing up but of course, her purse was empty.  
  
"Did you hear what happened to Yoshinokawa Tetsurou?" I said talking about what was said on the radio on the way hear about him being attack in one of those strange accidents at his studio but the scouts saved him. I wonder how they always showed up and know where to be?  
  
I got out of bed as Serena slept. She was dreaming about something nice I bet and I didn't want to walk her. I felt that strange feeling again and I ended up walking out of the house as I looked up at the stars and finally heard the voice in my head, the voice of Neherenia.  
  
"Do you except me?" She said as I felt a breeze blow by me but there was no wind.  
  
"Will I have my parents back?" I said asking for the reassurance that she promised me that I would have before I listened to anything she had to say.  
  
"Yes, except me and you will have all you wanted." I thought of how my life was with my parents and with my home and how bad I wanted that back even now.  
  
"I except." I said as I heard my voice echo threw the night and closed my eyes as I saw her standing in front of me. She had long black hair that curled for miles. Her eyes were dark and her stance was straight. She looked like royalty, almost like a queen. She smiled and pointed her long black fingernail at me as black electric energy shot out of it and into my chest. I felt my breath draw from my body and my heart actually stop as I looked into her eyes which seemed to have me trapped as all I saw was darkness and felt nothing but a strange unexplainable dizzy pain that covered my body.  
  
"You will be my dark princess, you will help destroy sailor moon and the scouts, and then and only then will I give you what you seek. I would like to introduce you to your prince dark princess." She raised her hand as I felt my body trying to fight from being lifted from the ground as my head was being filled with stories of how the sailor scouts could have saved my parents but didn't. How they caused the accident and how they are plotting against me even though I wasn't sure who they were.  
  
"Your prince, princess." I heard her laugh as I raised my eyes to see Torres standing in all black. He had grown up very well as looked even stronger than he did when we were younger but I never really noticed. I couldn't get my eyes off him, as he seemed to walk threw the sky as stand in front of me. He looked into my eyes and I saw the darkness in them, which I had never seen before.  
  
"Princess. I am here to serve you." He said kneeling down on his one knee at my feet as I felt us being pulled together with the energy.  
  
"I shall protect you at all cost and fight with you to rid this planet from the Scouts so that we may return home to the Twilight Kingdom to become one." I reached down and touched his shoulder as an electric shock hit me and I felt nothing but anger.  
  
"Well will return home like my queen has promised. After we rid this planet of Sailor moon and her friends." I looked down as my nights clothes turned into a long black gown that hung off my shoulders and had a low neck line and separated at my stomach to show skin and the skirt flowed long over my feet as Neherenia handed Torres a crown of black diamond and I bent down as he placed it on my head and he stood next to me. Neherenia handed him a black rose and he looked at me.  
  
"My prince and princess serve your queen well." She laughed into the darkness before she disappeared as I felt my feet touch the ground. Torres touched my face and I noticed that my long blue and black hair had become brighter and my nails longer and black.  
  
"Sleep well my love. We will meet in the morning." Torres said to me as he embraced me and we kissed and I got dizzy. When I opened my eyes, I was laying back in bed with Serena who was still asleep. I looked out the window to see Torres standing on the seal and his eyes glowed red.  
  
"Tomorrow my princess, my future queen." He said stepping off the balcony and I stood and closed the window as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"What is it Catrina?" I heard Serena say as my eyes quickly turned from the red shade they cast in the window back to my nature hazel and my nails were back clean and short.  
  
"Nothing, I just got cold." I smiled at her as she smiled back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Good night my queen, my prince, tomorrow, we will have what we want." I said laughing and slipping back in the bed looking out the window watching Torres watch me from the shade of a tree branch.  
  
"We will have what we want and I will protect you until we do." I heard him say inside my head as I closed my eyes and my body felt at ease.  
  
If I will have what I want.I will do anything if it means getting rid of the Sailor Scouts and their leader first. 


	25. Chapter 25: Task One:

Chapter 25: Task One:  
  
I had already gotten up, dressed, and ate before I decided to wake Serena. She was laying half out of bed, moaning, and smiling about something. I shook her and she fell forward then woke up and slowly moved to take a shower.  
  
"Good morning. What time is it? Oh, thanks. I don't want us to be late." She got up and went into the bathroom as I cleaned up her room.  
  
"My love." I turned around and there was Torres sitting in the open windowsill. The wind was blowing his hair in swirls around his face and it gave me a warm chill as he moved close to me.  
  
"Our first task is tonight." I nodded my head and turned around as Serena was standing behind me in a bunny towel. Her long blonde hair stringy and her blue eyes awake with morning happiness even though it was time to be at school in an hour.  
  
"Could you close the window?" She said shaking as I slowly turned around and walked over to the window and shut it. I felt Torres presence lift when he left the room even though it was a pretty long way down from the windowsill to the floor and it would take him a long time to climb up and down the large oak tree outside her window but for some reason I didn't really care.  
  
"I'm going to get your breakfast. Sammy is downstairs eating, I'm not sure where your dad went, and your mom went to the open market. I didn't know your family was so busy on a Monday morning. I usually get up and Amara and Michelle are gone to school and Trista and Horuka are around the house or sometimes they get an early start and I don't see them until I finally come home." I smiled and bounced down the stairs letting Serena get dressed in private while I brought her cereal and juice.  
  
"Catrina.let me get it." Sammy got up from the table to help me carry the small tray. Serena was right he did have a small crush on me, but he's young and besides I have someone special now.  
  
"You know this is for Serena right." I smiled as he handed me the tray and went back to eating. I knew that if I said it was for her he wouldn't help me, but I know he loves her anyway and she loves him.  
  
"Serena?" I opened the door as she was putting on her shoes. She said that she slept well and asked me how I slept and I told her just fine not even mentioning my deal with darkness last night.  
  
"I'm going to go check the mail box to see if there is a letter for me from Darien. I'll be right back." She laughed hoping that there was but when she walked passed me there was a large gust of wind. A force of energy that almost swept me off of my feet at its strength.  
  
"What's wrong?" I smiled and said I was just thinking about something and not to pay me any attention and she had a strange look on her face but walked out the door. When she did, I closed my eyes and suddenly got a quick flash. There was Nehernia standing on top of a ledge firing down on the sailor scouts with all her might then without warning there was a large light beam that circled her from somewhere unknown, then other lights on the colors of the rainbow and then a finally light of blue and silver then it filled her body and she burst into small stars as Sailor moon lay on the ground with the other scouts around her sobbing.  
  
"There's nothing there." Serena looked in my eyes trying not to cry as the more she moved close to me the stronger the energy got as I had to go back to her room to get away from her for a second because of the way it was taking my breath away.  
  
"Torres?" I said in the darkness of room as I felt his hand on my shoulder and his breath on my neck. I turned around and looked into his eyes. They sparkled blue but then were shaded by black the closer he looked at me.  
  
"I'm here." He said running his hand down my back and my sides as I placed both hands on his strong chest. I could feel his heart beat against my hand and it echo in my ears like it was bouncing off the walls. He moved close to me and leaned down as he slowly kissed me gently and I lost myself inside his world. While we kissed I saw our childhood, our youth, and our future, what it would and could be if we listen to Nehernia, then I saw darkness and fear, and strange creatures with deep red eyes that torn apart a kingdom after kingdom, after kingdom, and finally there was his home, Twilight Kingdom. One of the creatures were going to use a large fire ball and everything would be gone but suddenly there was a great light, beautiful lights that shot into the sky.  
  
"Catrina!" I heard my name from somewhere and then I saw myself standing on a balcony while everything around me fell. I looked at Torres, as he stood on his balcony as more damaged happened around him. Suddenly I pulled away from his kiss and the images faded. He looked scared when we pulled away from each other but he came back in and we kissed again. I saw clouds, waterfalls, a beautiful crystal kingdom, and there I stood in a long white gown looking at the kingdom, and some hand was slipped in mine and I slowly looked up.  
  
"Catrina?" I opened my eyes quickly and looked at Serena.  
  
"I'm coming." I said looking around and grabbing a book and headed pass her without a question of to why she saw me standing in the darkness of a now cold and dark room alone.  
  
"What's going on?" We were now late to school because of Torres and me or shall I say me, because that was just what she saw.  
  
The bell rang as we ran into our first classes. Everyone looked at me as I ran in and took a seat sitting behind the computer.  
  
"Hi.you stayed with Serena I guess right?" Amy said laughing as I smiled and turned on the computer and started beginning the lesson already in progress.  
  
"Take your seat there please. I will get to your introduction as soon as the class is now settled. Sit please." Everyone looked up from the computers and so did I as I looked into Torres' eyes. He still had on the same clothes and he was actually real. He was able to sit at the desk and everyone see him. He tapped at his computer then suddenly looked up from it and in my direction smiled. I smiled back as his face twisted a little, he looked out the door, and Serena was walking down the hall. I caught the feeling from her before I even knew she was there. It was like I felt her heart beat as soon as she hit the hallway and the farther her feet hit the floor the easier it faded.  
  
"He's looking at you." Amy said to me smiling but I looked back at him and he was still looking into my eyes.  
  
"Introduce yourself please." The computer instructor said I suddenly Torres stood up and looked around the room once.  
  
"My name is Torres." He began but the more he talked the more I listened as the story he told was very fabricated but he covered himself.  
  
"Hi." He said to me as everyone looked at us but then seemed to not pay that much attention as I smiled and began to write and small words that I hadn't written appeared on my screen.  
  
[MEET ME AT THE TOWER WHEN THE MOON IS FULL IN THE SKY AND THE STARS BEGIN TO SHINE. I'LL BE BY YOUR SIDE TONIGHT AND I'LL STAY ALL NIGHT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT. NEHERNIA WANTS US TO MEET HER ON THE TOP OF THE TOWER. I WILL BE WAITING THERE FOR YOU MY LOVE. TORRES]  
  
I glanced up at him and then back to my computer screen.  
  
[TONIGHT THEN MY LOVE]  
  
I wrote back, he looked up with me, and we continued our lessons as he was the new guy in class and I was the exchange student. No one really knew who we were and what we meant to each other. I closed my eyes and saw fire and electricity as things exploded, Torres, and I stood in the shadow watching earth explode as the Sailor Scouts and their leader didn't know what to do about all the damage. I held Torres hand as he laughed and so did I as we watched them run and Nehernia stood behind us and smiled.  
  
Tonight I will have my first task. My first task to getting my parents and my home back but why do I feel this way, so angry, what is Torres doing to me? Or is it Nehernia? No, they are here to help me get back what's mine and what we all deserve and besides no one will be hurt in all this. I will make Neherenia promise me that.... 


	26. Chapter 26: Task One Part II:

Chapter 26: Task 1 Part II  
  
School seemed to be a blur to me and the only thing I totally concentrated on was Torres since he was in all of my classes. At the last bell finally letting out school, I lost trace of him in the hallway. I was looking for him everywhere but like he said we would meet tonight, so I went with Rae and the others to Crown for some sodas and study session.  
  
"What did you make on that exam?" Ami said showing everyone her large A+ right in the center of the paper in red. I think the biggest shock was Serena's D -, the thing was that she even pulled a D and the minus part was the unbelievable thing. I guess she was paying some attention to us after all.  
  
"I got a B. That's good enough for me." I said showing everyone my paper and then glanced back out the window to see Torres walk directly past Crown. I stood up and thought of something quick to say so that I could step outside.  
  
When I opened the door Torres was leaning against a pole. I walked over to him slowly and leaned against it with him as he put his arm around me without even looking at me once.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" I said smiling at him as he smiled and then looked at me. He still had on his all black even though it was hot out.  
  
"I can feel you." He said placing his hand on his heart and then holding my hand.  
  
"So, who is this?" I turned around and everyone was standing within three feet of us so I let go of Torres' hand and he introduced himself, as my boyfriend.  
  
"Boyfriend?" They all said in unison as the large smiled sketched all of their faces.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Mina said looking him up and down and then shaking his extended hand. Serena seemed to stand back and watch him for a second with a weird look on her face but when she noticed me looking at her she smiled and shook his hand. Right when their hands touched there was an electricity like way too much static but Torres grabbed her hand and shook it but once he let go she almost collapsed.  
  
"Serena!" Lita said grabbed hold of her as Torres bent down a bit in his face and asked her if she was okay. She smiled and said she most have just got light headed and she was going to sit down. Ami, Lita, and Rei followed her but Mina stayed outside to chat with us for a while.  
  
"Tell me about yourself?" Mina stood with us for about ten minutes until Rei came out and said that she was going to walk Serena home and Mina decided to go with them.  
  
After they left, Torres and I walked to the park and sat around the fountain.  
  
"What did you do to her?" I said looking at his hand, he snapped his finger, and suddenly the sky went dark around us and the wind started to blow fiercely.  
  
"Nehernia showed me how to do things like this.you can do things to and together we are unstoppable. Come let me show you." He grabbed my hand and we went behind an abandoned building.  
  
"Twilight darkness!" He called into the sky as the dark clouds seemed to move in a circle as what looking like stars seemed to rain down as he raised his hand and it all collected in his finger tip as he said it again and fire shot from his finger and the tree ten feet in front of us burst into flames.  
  
"Ice air!" I called without even thinking as lighting struck the tree, it froze into a big crystal block of ice, and then like acid the tree started burning and soon after there was, nothing left but where the tree stood and almost not even that.  
  
"Now let's try together." He grabbed my hand and I felt that energy again as it surged threw me and then he closed his as it must had passed threw him and I opened my eyes as he opened his and we looked at each other.  
  
"Twin Kingdom explode!" We said as we raised our hands and I was wearing the outfit that I had some how changed into when I first agreed with Nehernia to take her offer of help and Torres was wearing a black tuxedo with a deep blue and silverish lining in his coat and a crown that matched mine. I concentrated on his eyes and he looked in mine as we lowered our hands and then looked in the direction of an abandon building about a mile from us and on our look burst into flames.  
  
"Let's get out of here." He said grabbing my hand as we ran down the street as a fire truck whizzed by us and we laughed for the moment I got the feeling of what if someone lived there but then the thought was dismissed by Torres' kiss.  
  
"Tonight okay. We're ready. Good bye my love." I kissed him as the door opened and Amara and Michelle stood there with the hands on their hips.  
  
"Um.this is Torres.my boyfriend." I said as Torres, I pulled apart, and in that split second, his eyes weren't dark anymore. He came in, sat down with Amara and Michelle over green tea, and chatted about where he was from, how he met me, and ever other question that they had for him.  
  
"It was nice to meet you." Michelle sat walking him to the door as we waved good-bye to each other and he winked at me. When Michelle closed the door Amara watched him from the window until I guess he disappeared out of sight.  
  
"I don't want you to see him. There's something about him I don't like because it doesn't feel right." Amara said looking at my mouth and me dropped open. "What?" There was an anger running threw me and I wasn't sure where it was coming from but I exploded.  
  
"What? You can't tell me to stay away from him. You're just jealous. You don't want me to be happy, you're not my parents, and you can't tell me what to do!" I ran in my room and slammed the door. When I was in my room I was able to breathe and I felt myself calming down slowly and to get my mind off of what just happened I did my homework and then called Serena to check up on her. I told her what happened with Amara and Michelle and she seemed to understand but then in a way take their side so I ended up hanging up on her. It was very dark when I came out of my room and got something to drink and when I saw the clock it was 11:45pm.  
  
"Catrina." I turned around and Amara was standing in the entrance to kitchen. I looked at her. She finally told me exactly what she had been keeping from me as far as her and Michelle went. It didn't bother me but this did.  
  
"I'm leaving." I walked pass her and she grabbed my arm but I pulled away as Michelle was coming down the hall.  
  
"If you can't be happy for me then I don't need you!" I yelled before I walked out the door as Amara followed me down the stairs even down the block but when I began to run she did to as I concentrated and it started to pour down rain in sheet as I guess she lost sight of me.  
  
As soon as I was standing in front of the Tower the water stopped and I saw a sparkle of light from the top of the Tower. I knew that was Nehernia.  
  
"Come to me." I saw Torres standing a few feet ahead of me on the steps stretching out his hand. With every step I took, I was losing a piece of my original clothes and was now wearing my royal gown and crown. When I met Torres, he was wearing his kingly robe and crown as we walked hand in hand up to the top of the Tower and toward the bright light. Nehernia stepped out of the light her eyes blazing.  
  
"Now, let's invite the sailor scouts to join us." She raised her arm across the sky, the moon turned black, and the lights went out all over Juuban and Tokyo.  
  
"Eclipse tornado!" I said as the stars spun in a large whirlwind and blowing over trash cans and moving street lights threw the street as it covered everything with a now gray mist.  
  
"Fire striker!" The few stars that were left in the sky stared burning red like fire and where ever Torres pointed one star fell from the sky and burned holes in what ever he aimed at as inflamed by fire while Nehernia laughed and we still continued testing out our powers. Each of the Five we had caused some kind of damage, if not by lighting, fire, ice, electric chains, and then the two we have together "Twilight Kingdom Explode" and another one but Nehernia said when the time is right we will be able to summon it and the time was not right yet.  
  
We were enjoying our game when I felt and energy and I looked at Torres as we combined our powers to make an Atomic Shock wave of ice and electric chains and hurled it directly at the Sailor Scouts.  
  
The battle has now begun. 


	27. Chapter 27: The Battle of Lights

Chapter 27: The Battle of Lights:  
  
The fiery blast that was emitted from our powers was hurled right toward the sailor scouts and their leader. Some how they dodged it but one of them did take most of the heat protecting her but we weren't sure which one. Torres stood next to me as we geared up for another attack and braced ourselves from the incoming attack from their side as a large black cage covered us and the blast from their magic was turned into a burst of stars, as we stood untouched.  
  
"You should give up.you can't win against us." Torres said doing his Ice Storm attack, which sent down a large cloud of ice raining down on the scouts chilling them to the bone and bursting five windows in the process.  
  
"What do you want?" Sailor Mercury shouted up at us from the ground as Torres and I jumped from the top of the tower to the ground to stand before our enemies face to face.  
  
Once on the ground we saw the scout that had taken the hit from our fiery explosion. It was Sailor Jupiter, she had her back against the wall and looked very angry but if she had taken the full force of it, we knew she would be immobile for the rest of the fight. Sailor Venus was trying to heal her even though she was shaking from the cold blast that had just hit her full force.  
  
They were all scattered in different directions when Torres and I stepped to the ground. Sailor Mars was laying on her back on the ground trying to breath from the massive ice shock and Mercury was now by her side. Everything looked like chaos on the streets but our one goal was no longer on the ground. I met Torres' eyes as he scanned the darkness looking for the one thing this fight was all about until he looked at me and I looked at his hand that swelled of a fire ball as I turned around and saw Sailor moon with her back to us looking down the street and the semi wrecked Tokyo streets and buildings.  
  
He fired the ball directly at her but Mercury countered it with an Aqua Rhapsody attack at which it burned out but by the looks of it had taken her power and strength to do so. What they didn't know that the darkness that Nehernia put in the air works against them taking their strength the more the powers they use or the more attacks they take.  
  
Sailor moon turned around as Mercury fell to the ground and she looked at us. Her eyes were tearful but their was a sign that she wasn't going to give up as out of no where a Neptune Deep Submerge attack shook the ground and was headed toward us as Torres threw me out of the way of its dodge as Pluto Deadly Scream followed by a Uranus World Shaking attack.  
  
They had come so fast that Torres and I didn't really get a chance to get our footing until the next attack and the next thing we knew there were three other people. They looked like scouts but we were sure we had never seen them before. They introduced themselves as Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer but to us they were still the enemy. The battle raged on as the sailor scouts began to get it together, Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto fought as hard as much as they could and even the three new Sailor Star Fighters seemed to be working with them.  
  
To a point, Torres and I were losing this one but now entirely. We knew and could do things that only they could dream about but it wasn't the right time or was it?  
  
"Electric Wind!" Torres raised his palm to the sky as a large tornado of electricity came falling from the sky and surrounding everyone on the ground but us but the one we were looking for had not shown yet. Actually she had disappeared before this the other had shown up, where was Sailor Moon?  
  
"Don't hurt my friends!" Debris was flying everywhere and burning as well as everyone but Sailor moon fought to get out. She had those familiar tears in her eyes as she threw down her compact and looked up at us from the top of the Tower.  
  
Even though that wasn't what we wanted Torres and I went back to the ground and stood face to face with her as everyone told her not do that and never give up and that they were okay. She looked in my eyes and I saw a spark but I wasn't sure what kind.  
  
"The jewel is yours." Torres touched my shoulder and I flashed from my lock inside her eyes and picked up the compact from the ground. The compact with the large crystal inside my hand made me feel like no one could touch me, like I could do anything but I still couldn't help but admire its beauty.  
  
"You belong to me now." Torres grabbed her hair as she tried to pull away but was weak from the attack and not having the strength to fight him. I was mesmerized at that jewel it was so large and beautiful and I know had major power I could feel it coursing through my body with its light.  
  
"Let us go my love. Nehernia will be waiting and you, I'm going to keep a close eye on you." I listen to Torres but when I turned around I almost felt me lose control. I watch him scan her with his eyes, then he looked back to me and threw her backwards, and like he knew what I was thinking he said.  
  
"You know you are my one. We'll conquer this planet together and rule ours as one." His touch made my skin cold as his electric tornado disappeared and the whole Sailor gang charged at us ready for an attack as Sailor moon stood up and ran through us toward them but I put up a invisible force field that Sailor moon or her friends couldn't get through to each other or us.  
  
"Let us go then." Torres and I closed our eyes and though of our kingdom in the sky as we were surround by a blizzard of stars and Torres, Sailor moon, and I disappeared into the twilight night leaving a silent and slowly blazing section of Tokyo for the others to repair before morning.  
  
Now we can began our dream. 


	28. Chapter 28: The Deepest Dream:

Chapter 28: The Deepest Dream:  
  
As soon as Torres and I entered into our world of lights and stars, the Sailor Animates met us. They had many things to say about the way they would have done it or the way they were running things now but when it really came down to it. We were more experienced than they were and besides we caught Sailor Moon and they couldn't stand it.  
  
We went straight to Nehernia throne to tell her what we had done. Torres held my hand as we stood before her as she was looking in a black mirror at the things we had done to Tokyo in only a matter or an hour or so.  
  
"Where is she?" Her voice echoed around the dark room as the quickening breathing of the Animates was heard outside the door. It was obvious they were there but at this time, I could have cared less.  
  
"She is in the Dark Star Cage my queen. Shall I bring her to your feet?" Torres released my hand to show Nehernia how he would bring her to her and then place her at her feet.  
  
"No time now. Torres I have another task for you. I need you to go and be a cover until my true plan is formed but you will return to me at night. Dark Princess you shall stay with me as I teach you and your task will come thereafter." Before I could as her any more questions or even get an answer to one on my mind she waved us away.  
  
IN MY CHAMBER.  
  
"So she is sending you back to Earth then? I don't want to stay here I want to go with you." Torres kissed me then. He said that there are some things he had to take care of. I had to make sure that Sailor Moon was kept here, and that we would be together once this is in place.  
  
"I'm on my way then." I turned around and felt his hand on my shoulder and for a second I felt a kind of warmth that made me tremble and just want him to hold me but he had to go.  
  
"Good bye my prince." He turned around once to look at me one last time before walking out of the door.  
  
THE DARK STAR CAGE.  
  
"Wake up!" I touched the end of the cage that sent a rush of water over Sailor Moon and she shook to attention.  
  
"Who are you?" She said gasping from the cold shock but recovering slowly enough to answer me.  
  
"I am the Princess of the Twilight Kingdom and soon to be future Queen. You are in my Queen's compound." She looked around inside her black crystal cage. There was enough room for about five people and she would be fed and safe for the time being, if I wanted.  
  
"Who's that?" Sailor Aluminum Siren said coming around the corner because of all of Sailor Iron Mouse failures, she vanished her but no one knows where so now Aluminum Siren was in charge but there was nothing to do now because Torres and I had finished the job.  
  
"My catch. What do you want?" I threw a big black curtain over the cage and everything inside was silenced.  
  
"You don't have to be so secretive." She said with a smart attitude but I stood there looking at her to go away.  
  
"Do I." I guess since the first time I met her we haven't really clicked you could say. I don't know why. I just don't and feel that there is something going on deep inside her and she would eventually try to bring me down but of course. It will never happen.  
  
"Where is Torres?" I crossed my arms in more annoyance. She walks in without even addressing herself and now she asked questions.  
  
"You address him as Prince Torres and he has gone back to Earth. You may leave me." She rolled her eyes and walked back out of the door. I waited 15 seconds before I spoke.  
  
"I said leave!" Now I heard her footsteps down the corridor and I knew it was safe to reveal my capture.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She looked directly in my eyes and it made me feel something inside that I couldn't explain but I know I didn't like.  
  
"You will see in time Sailor Moon, but since you're here. Make yourself at home." I laughed uncontrollable because it was obvious there was no way that she could with nothing but a bottomless floor underneath her and crystal bars around her.  
  
"Sleep well." I was halfway out the door before she spoke again.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Do, I know you?" I turned around and looked at her in a way that would chill the pits of a volcano.  
  
"You do not. Sleep well." I didn't listen to anything pass my own words as I walked back to my chamber and was grabbed from behind by someone else.  
  
Who could this be? And what do they want with me? 


	29. Chapter 29: Switch:

Chapter 29: Switch:  
  
I was quickly rushed away into the darkness of an open room, the person that stood before me was wearing all black, and that was all I could make out at this point.  
  
"Where am I?" I could tell it was a male but that was it. His voice was a bit shaky and by the shadow, I saw when he moved very frequently that he was nervous as well.  
  
"First of all, who are you?" I backed into what I thought was the door making sure to put as much distance as I could from this being as possible until some identification was known.  
  
"You answer my question first. Where am I?" I tried to see threw the darkness to a face, a marking, anything but there was nothing?  
  
"You are in my kingdom. I rule here and you are." What I had just told wasn't entirely true but I would rather this person fear me instead of the all-powerful Nehernia for once.  
  
"My name is." The door open and light rushed in like an avalanche and when I turned around to see whom I was facing there was no one there.  
  
"Lady Catrina what are you doing in the dark? Nonetheless, Lord Torres must speak to you. He is reporting and wishes to share words with you by the communicator in your chamber.  
  
"Very well then Han leave me." The girl with the short orange hair and servant dress soon vanished and I began to glance around the room, and once again, there was no one.  
  
"Torres my love how are things?" I look into his blurred image on my communicator.  
  
"Things seem to be going well and there is no speculation as to our deeds so we are in the clear as far as that goes. I am trying to befriend the people you called your friends here to see what I get from them, I think they will be useful. I get this odd feeling, energy from each other them but it's not as strong as I felt. I will return to you soon my queen. Have you missed me greatly?" I felt something inside of me that made me laugh and smile at the same time. Almost like I had found something inside of me that only Torres had touched and just hearing his voice made it swell again.  
  
"I have missed you tremendously. Will you hurry home to me soon?" I leaned closer to the screen so they I could see his eyes and his smile.  
  
"I miss you as well and I will hurry for you. How is our captive?" He was referring to Sailor Moon. Why would he bring her up besides, who cares?  
  
"She is fine and obeying the orders granted to her. Are you well?" The subject of her just made me feel some sort of emotion like I shouldn't let him pay too much attention to her but why should I feel this way and why do I?  
  
"I am fine love. I must take care of some things so I must go but I will contact you again tonight. I love you." Those were the words that I wanted to hear and secretly I didn't which meant I had to wait for a few hours more to hear them again and then he would be gone.  
  
"I love you too and be careful." He smiled one more time and nodded his head in agreement and the screen went dark.  
  
About two hours our time, I went to see Nehernia but to my surprise she wasn't in her chambers nor the Animates. I found myself in her throne room alone and there was the gold and pearl throne before me. Its majestic beauty calling me toward it as my feet began to move and before I knew it I was sitting on the throne.  
  
There was something about it that trapped me and made me feel like there was no way to escape the total sense of power as I sat seeing my future play out in these walls.  
  
I saw two small children, a boy and a girl running after small animals that they had some how been able to sneak in past the guards and myself. I heard the familiar tap of boots and standing at the entrance to the throne room was Torres and in his arms was a baby. Small and fragile but old enough and strong enough to crawl and she were female. He looked at me with such compassion as he stood there watching each one of them do their own creative thing to suffice what they wanted to achieve in the means of playing and slowly he took my side.  
  
We were in royal robes and crowns as he sat next to me saying that I had taken his seat once again and he had to now seat below me but he didn't mind just as long as he was near and I smiled.  
  
"I have never loved you more." He whispered, as we were about to kiss as the two older children looked at us with such faces it made us both laugh, and then the ground shook.  
  
It shook fast and violent under our feet and immediately Torres sprang up to protect the children and to grab hold of the baby. I stood as well looked for a way out as things began to fall and a guard came in and announced, "the Sailor Scouts are attacking my lord and lady, they say they must have their queen back or the kingdom shall fall." Then he disappeared as just before we were all about to get to the doorway there stood the Sailor Scouts. I held onto my youngest child, and Torres held the other two.  
  
"Where is Sailor Moon?" One side in a furious tone but we didn't answer and there was a large flash of light, a scream from myself, and total darkness as the sounds of crashes and explosions echoed threw my mind.  
  
I jumped up back into the empty throne out of my dream and I felt a warm in my hand. I looked down at the crystal compact that I had gotten from Sailor Moon when we were on Earth and it glowed faintly and then began to burn. I threw it to the floor but it didn't break.  
  
"What is your magic? Maybe your keeper will tell me and unlock the truth behind my dream as well." I picked up the crystal compact and marched down the corridor to where Sailor Moon was being held but before I got there, the guards were restraining a man.  
  
"You imposter. You wish to harm Queen Nehernia and the Prince and Princess is that it? What trickery is this!" The guard calmed his noise as I approached. "What is going on here?" I stood behind him trying to look at the figure in black lying on the floor restrained by two guards.  
  
When the guard pulled him from the ground his black hair hung in his face but once I removed it. I saw his eyes, they seemed warm but scared as I noticed his tall frame and what looked like rose peddles on the floor around his feet and then another person blew by me and was caught before there was a chance to escape.  
  
"Who are you?" I looked in his face seeing no sign of recognition until he spoke.  
  
"My name is Endymion. Where am I?" He didn't look familiar to me but I did get a sense that he should and then there was the other. I walked over to him as he fought from being restrained and I pulled back his hair and looked into to Torres' eyes! But there is no way! He is on earth completing a mission and who is the other with him? What is going on?  
  
"Who are you?" My voice was shaky but strong, as he looked me up and down and then directly in my eyes.  
  
"I have no name." He said in more of a sharp tone of anger then in a manner of ignorance.  
  
"What is going on here!" The echo of Nehernia voice was heard from down the corridor as a blast of smoke filled the room but before it had settled the one who I knew or thought to be Torres said into my ear, "Meet me in the darkness of the night and the happiness in your heart tonight. I'll wait for you." Then there was nothing when the smoke cleared and Nehernia stood angry and inquisitive.  
  
Who were those two? What does Torres want with me but it couldn't be him or was it? Shall I meet him and what was he talking about 'the darkness of the night and the happiness of my heart'? 


	30. Chapter 30: The Darkness of the Night an...

Chapter 30: The Darkness of the Night and the Happiness of My Heart  
  
I had toiled over what he meant. Toiled over the way that the guy looked just like Torres but there was no way that it could be or was I sick. It seemed that I had just spoke with him just spent a second with him and then there he is but then it didn't feel like him and the way he looked at me and the questions he asked, he should have known those things.  
  
I decided to go to Sailor Moon and ask her what the crystal's magic and she had she come in contact with it and how was she off all people able to posses such a thing.  
  
When I entered into corridor and that strange scene played over in my head of all the things that had happened no less than an hour ago but for some reason I felt that this was in some way tied to Sailor Moon, it was some kind of trick to free her or maybe dethrone Nehernia and I wouldn't let that happened because I had been promised too much to let it end like this.  
  
When I walked into where Sailor Moon was being held she immediately sprang to her feet and looked at me. Ever since that, moment I had met those two strangers I had felt some kind of strange feeling about the things to come and the way that she looked at me didn't seem to ease my mind.  
  
"What is the power in this?" I showed her the crystal compact that she had given me but she looked at it and then looked away and said nothing.  
  
"Answer me, what is the power in this?" I was more furious at this point because I had no time to play games with her but if she wanted to remain silent then the next time she spoke would be when she needed food or water and that would be when I decide for her to have it and I believe she wouldn't want that but she can play this game if she must and I will play mine. I will just have to unlock this power myself.  
  
"Very well." I turned but I had not completely faced the door when I saw a shadow. It breezes pass me and when I looked at Sailor Moon to see if she had noticed or if it was just me she looked in the same direction and then away from me with no word but I couldn't tell if she was scared or what she was thinking but I did have a weird feeling about everything but I know it must do with her and she will tell me.  
  
I turned around and looked upon the door, that I knew I had closed was ajar and the light of the hallway was now showing in. I froze but I didn't want to show fear in front of her besides she should be the one who is in fear.  
  
"Endymion." She whispered but I heard her and looked into her eyes. She had this odd look in her eyes but then she looked at me and I thought I saw tears but I wasn't sure but why would she be and who is he to her?  
  
I ran out the door and down the hall to where I thought I heard the footsteps go but when I turned the corner, there was nothing there but there was wind blowing from some end of the room but I couldn't place it.  
  
I thought of something that made me happy and that was the hill just before you reach the garden of roses. You can just see Earth from the star that we were on and it did look beautiful but I wouldn't tell anyone that. There was about having to destroy that planet that I didn't argue with but I wouldn't say that I think that would be the one thought that I kept to myself because if it did come out there would be problems and I think most of them would have to do with Torres and I. I love him so much and would hate to hurt him so like he told me, to meet him tonight I will but I still have that strange feeling about this but I will do it for him and for our love despite my heart telling me something sounds wrong.  
  
I waited until the moon was full and white in the sky when I found that one special place that just overlooked Earth and I thought of my love there by him. Did he think of me now? Did he miss me?  
  
"Hello." I turned around and there stood the guy that had some how taken the form, identity, and place of my love Torres.  
  
"Who are you?" The moon shinned in his face and it was the same as Torres'. His hair and everything else looked the same and there was no mistaking it was he but in my heart, something didn't feel right. Something still felt off and it did ever since I first saw his face in that corridor.  
  
"What is she doing here?" I turned around and there was the second guy, Endymion. He stood back away from me and for some second I felt like I knew both of them but there was no way to place exactly how and where it was or how did I even think that I knew them. How could this be?  
  
"Let's go. Follow us Princess." Something about his voice put me at ease, I let myself be taken by it for a moment, I went along, and they led me into the darkness of the night.  
  
Why am I going along with this? What kind of spell is this? 


	31. Chapter 31: Spirit of the Stars:

Chapter 31: Spirit of the Stars:  
  
We walked into some part of the darkness, inside the woods, and outside the castle walls to a beautiful out look of the night.  
  
Earth was in the far back and I could see its moon circling it slowly. I looked at the one whom looked just like Torres. He looked at me then I cut my eyes to Endymion. He had disappeared in the whole walk I guess but I came to find out how this one was. Endymion must just be his follower.  
  
"What is your name?" I saw a shooting star and then I focused back to his face. His eyes wondered over every part of me and then he looked back at me.  
  
"Will you open your eyes?" I looked at him strangely. My eyes were open and I saw Torres when I looked through them.  
  
"I'm open." I looked at him burn his eyes through me deeper and scan over me.  
  
"Step over the edge." At all this beauty the edge looked like you could fall over the side of the planet and into the water and I knew that I couldn't swim but I felt warm when he looked at me but there was some kind of mystery that I had to find out first.  
  
"Will you come with me?" He looked at me, smiled, and took one step back.  
  
"You are the one who wants the truth.this is your step. I have found it so I can not go." He looked at me in that way again and I slowly started to walk toward the edge.  
  
When I got that, I could actually see that some how this was the end of this part of where we were standing and below us was nothing but starry water. Something told me that he was telling me the truth even though I felt some part in me that I couldn't break from.  
  
I closed my eyes and stepped forward. Everything spun at once and I felt a sharp pain as I hit something and my lungs filled with water and when I opened my eyes all I could see was a star. "The truth is at the bottom." I looked down and say a large opening that looking like that was the way to get back out and into some air but above me was nothing but water as the more I thought about breathing the harder it seemed to get and my head was becoming clouded with images of myself being trapped her before and will all my might and thought I swan down deep into the darkness of the water away from the bright stars and went threw the small air hole.  
  
"Reach for me!" A voice shocked as with everything I had left I grabbed the hand that was out for it and me grasped mine strongly and pulled me out with one move.  
  
"Thank you." I said looking at the ground grabbing for all the air that was in the whole entire atmosphere to help me breath.  
  
"Your welcome." I looked up at whom I was speaking to and it was Endymion.  
  
"Where am I? What just happened?" I was still coughing up some water but my eyes were about to focus now.  
  
"You've stepped into my world. Follow me I'll show you the truth and your past." He was walking into the dawning sun as I turned around and saw the castle not far off and some how I had come up from inside the pond outside its walls but who is that possible.  
  
"Hurry before she comes." He said looking over my head and then continued to walk as I finally stood.  
  
"You can't get away, get away, and get away." This eerie voice echoed through the night, wasn't far behind as the water began to move and Endymion grabbed my arm, and pulled me behind a bush.  
  
"She feels your energy. She's coming." There was a bright light on top of the water and it was moving slowly as Endymion took a rose from his pocket and began to chant.  
  
"Who is she?" I was shaking from the water and from the eerie voice that echoed in my head.  
  
"Your mother. Don't move I think she sees you. On my count.run.Run!" He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me threw the woods as the voice screamed out as like in pain.  
  
"My child, my child, I come, I come. You can't get away." She screamed but I was running or more like being pulled I couldn't turn around but if that was my mother I had to go to her. I have so many questions for her, I needed her but before I could turn Endymion and I jumped into the water.  
  
Where is this world and what is going on.could that voice really be my mother.could my mother really be here.why are we hiding from her.where is my father? 


End file.
